Zeit für Veränderung
by LawLover16
Summary: Lorenor Laura, eine Schwertkämpferin aus dem East Blue, will nicht mehr für die Schweine der Weltregierung arbeiten und sich ihren Traum erfüllen: Mit ihrem Zwillingsbruder reisen. De Flamingo will sie als Druckmittel verwenden, um Law zurück in seine Bande zu holen, jedoch sieht Law sie nur als gute Freundin. Doch nach und nach wird er sich seinen Gefühlen für sie bewusst.
1. Chapter 1

**Zeit für Veränderung**

 **Kapitel 1: Die Marinesoldatin und der Pirat**

„Hey, bleib stehen, Strohhut! Ich muss mit dir reden!", rief eine Frauenstimme. Ruffy rannte vor der Stimme weg um nicht gefangen zu werden. Die Stimme war genervt, konnte den Strohhut-Jungen trotzdem fangen.

„Was willst du von mir? Ich habe jetzt nix getan!", meinte Ruffy wütend. „Ich muss mit dir reden Strohhut Ruffy! Die Marine ist nicht gut auf dich zu sprechen, bis auf 3 Leuten bist du der Marine und der Weltregierung ein verdammter Dorn im Auge!", erwiderte die Stimme. Ruffy konnte nur erkennen, dass die Frau, welcher die Stimme gehört, lange blaue Haare hatte und drei Schwerter um ihre Hüfte, wie Zorro.

„Wer sind die drei Leute, wenn ich fragen darf?", fragte Ruffy. „Das sind Vize-Admiral Garp, Kapitän Corby und Ich, Vize-Admiral Lorenor Laura. Ich muss mich bei dir für etwas bedanken Strohhut.", sagte die Frau, die sich selbst Lorenor Laura nannte. Die Frau ließ Ruffy gehen, welcher jedoch nicht wegrannte wie vorher.

„Wofür? Ich habe nix Gutes getan.", Ruffy war verwirrt. „Du hast meinem Zwillingsbruder das Leben gerettet. Wenn ich nicht zur Marine gehören würde, würde ich ja auch gerne mit dir reisen, Strohhut. Richte nur Zorro einfach einen Gruß von mir aus. Jetzt solltest du aber zurück zu deiner Crew. Laufe einfach durch die Stadt bis zum Hafen, da sind deine Leute.", sagte die Frau. Ruffy konnte nun klar ihre Züge erkennen. Sie war ungefähr im gleichen Alter wie Zorro, ihre langen Haare waren zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden und alles was sie auszeichnete, dass sie zur Marine gehörte war ein Tattoo auf ihrem linken Oberarm kurz unter dem Saum des Ärmels. Na gut, sie hatte noch diesen stahlharten Blick, den Ruffy schon bei so manchen Marineoffizieren gesehen hatte.

„Danke für deine Hilfe. Wie war dein Name noch gleich?", erklärte Ruffy als er der Frau zuwinkte. „Sag' Zorro einfach liebe Grüße von Laura. Er wird sich schon erinnern.", sagte Laura und ging zurück zu ihrer Basis. ‚Der Strohhut hat was gut bei mir. Wehe er verbockt es!', dachte sich Laura auf dem Weg zur Basis.

„Da ist der Typ endlich. Du hast aber lange gebraucht, Ruffy. Wurdest du aufgehalten?", fragte Nami. „Ja leider. Ich dachte diese eine Marinesoldatin will mich fangen. Dabei wollte sie sich nur bedanken. Irgendwas wegen ihrem Zwillingsbruder oder so.", antwortet Ruffy und kratzte sich dabei am Kopf. „Wie sah sie aus?", fragte Zorro, der hellhörig wurde als Ruffy Zwillingsbruder erwähnte. „Sie hatte blaue Haare und sah dir relativ ähnlich Zorro. Mit dem einzigen Unterschied, dass ihre Schwerter auf der linken Seite ihrer Hüfte sind. Oh und sie hat ein Tattoo mit dem Zeichen der Marine auf ihrem linken Oberarm unter dem Ärmel.", erklärte der Kapitän der Strohhüte. „Das ist sie. Dass sie es geschafft hat zur Marine zu gehen obwohl auf sie auch ein relativ hohes Kopfgeld ausgesetzt ist, ist erstaunlich.", kicherte Zorro. Alle schauten Zorro verwundert an. „Mir scheint du kennst dich gut mit ihr aus. Wie kommt das Zorro?", fragte Brook. Zorro sagte nix und legte einfach eine Zeitung zu den anderen. Der Artikel auf der Titelseite sagte, dass eine Marine Vize-Admiralin als Bedrohung gesehen wird und die Weltregierung deshalb auf sie ein Kopfgeld von 40000000 Bery ausgesetzt hat. „…Sie wird als gefährlich eingestuft, weil, laut ihren eigenen Aussagen, sie ihrem Zwillingsbruder immer helfen würde, obwohl er Pirat bei den Strohhüten ist.", las Robin vor. „Das ist sie. Das ist das Mädchen was mich aufgehalten hat.", freute Ruffy sich. „Du hast also meine Zwillingsschwester getroffen. Nett. Und um deine Träume zu zerstören Sanji, soweit ich weiß mag sie einen ganz bestimmten Piraten.", Zorro lachte. Diese Diskussion wurde noch sehr lange weitergeführt.

„Du bist spät. Nur weil der Kapitän der Strohhüte auf der Insel war muss du nicht gleich alles stehen und liegen lassen um dich zu bedanken. Die ganze Marine fürchtet dich, und das nicht nur, weil du deine Untergebenen bittest alle Gefallen aufzuheben und mitzunehmen. Du musst lernen, nicht alles nach deinem Kopf zu machen, Lorenor Laura.", ein Admiral schrie Laura förmlich an. „Wie gesagt, Ich werde meinem Bruder und seiner Bande immer zu Hilfe kommen, wenn sie mich brauchen, obwohl ich bei der Marine bin.", erwiderte Laura nur als sie sich vor den Schreibtisch ihres Vorgesetzten setzte und ihre Füße auf diesen legte. „Wenn du nicht mit Garp befreundet wärst, würde ich ihn bitte dich rauszuwerfen.", meinte Laura's Vorgesetzter. „Ach komm schon Smoker. Tashigi hat Zorro auch mal entkommen lassen und da bist du auf mich sauer? Ziemlich hart, findest du nicht?", lachte Laura. Laura war, für ihre 21 Jahre, ziemlich frech, aber ihr konnte nix passieren aus mehreren Gründen. Erstens: Sie hatte Freunde ganz oben, zweitens: sie ist stärker als sie aussieht. „Ich würde mich nicht mit ihr anlegen, Smoker. Immerhin könntest du genauso rausfliegen.", flüsterte Tashigi zu Smoker. „Tashigi ist schlauer als du. Ich will sowieso kein Marine Soldat mehr sein. Also sehen wir uns demnächst als Feinde wieder, Smokey.", sagte Laura, stand auf und ging aus dem Raum. „Wenn sie doch nicht so schwierig wäre, Tashigi. Aber wenn sie austritt dann haben wir ein Problem mehr in der Welt.", Smoker hielt sich die Stirn als hätte er Kopfschmerzen, kein Wunder bei den vielen Zigarren die er raucht .

Laura zog eines ihrer Schwerter und schnitt sich in den Arm um das Tattoo loszuwerden. Es tat schrecklich weh aber wenigstens war das Tattoo nichtmehr zu sehen. ‚Jetzt noch Trafalgar Law anrufen, mich verarzten lassen und dann auf zum Sabaody Archipel. Ich rufe aber lieber vorher den Strohhut an um ihm zu sagen er soll Kurs auf das Sabaody Archipel nehmen. Das könnte zwar eine Weile dauern aber ok.', dachte sich Laura und machte sich auf den Weg zu Ihrer Wohnung um Ihre Sachen zu packen. Währenddessen rief sie Law an.

Irgendwo in der neuen Welt: „Käpt'n die Teleschnecke!", sagte ein Eisbär. „Das muss die Marinesoldatin sein die in der Zeitung war. Als ich sie mal getroffen habe, hat sie mich nicht angegriffen, sondern mich nur um einen Gefallen gebeten.", Ein junger Mann ungefähr im Alter von 26 Jahren schaute von seinem Buch auf. „Eine Marinesoldatin? Sind sie irre Käpt'n?", fragte ein Mann mit einer grauen Mütze wo Penguin draufstand. „Ich hatte euch mal gesagt, dass ihr nicht fragen sondern meinen Befehlen einfach Folge leisten sollt. Also raus aus dem Raum. Das ist ein Privatgespräch.", meinte der junge Mann. „Aye-Aye, Käpt'n.", erwiderte seine Crew und verließ den Raum. Der junge Mann nahm den Hörer der Teleschnecke ab. „Hallo?", fragte er. „Law? Bist du dran? Oder verarscht mich Shachi schon wieder?", fragte eine Frauenstimme, was Law zum Lachen brachte. „Nein schon ok. Ich bin's Laura.", Law versuchte aufzuhören zu lachen aber es ging nicht so einfach. „Ok du bist es eindeutig. Hör mal, erinnerst du dich an den Gefallen um denn ich dich damals gebeten habe?", lachte die Frauenstimme. „Na klar. Hast du dich nun wirklich dazu entschieden aus der Marine auszusteigen?", fragte Law, der nun aufgehört hatte zu lachen. „Komm nach Greence und du wirst es sehen. Aber das ist nicht der einzige Grund warum Ich anrufe, Ich wollte wissen wie es meinen Lieblingspiraten so geht. Aber auch wegen noch einem Gefallen.", die Frauenstimme klang, als würde sie scherzen, aber sie war eine ehemalige Marinesoldatin also war diese Option eher unwahrscheinlich. „Noch einen? Ich mach doch schon so viel aber dir kann ich nix ausschlagen. Also was willst du noch, meine liebe?", Law war leicht genervt. „Du klingst nicht sehr begeistert. Sei froh das ich dich damals nicht ausgeliefert habe. Dafür warst du zu süß.", sagte die Frauenstimme. „Ich habe es schon verstanden. Dein Herz kann ich dir leider nicht zurückgeben. Das ist dir sicher klar?", Law lachte schon wieder. „Hol mich einfach ab, verarzte mich und bring mich zum Sabaody Archipel. Alles was ich sonst noch von dir will ist, dass du aufräumst, wenn ich auf dein Schiff komme. Ich will nicht nochmal aufräumen müssen.", sagte die Frauenstimme und legte auf. ‚Frauen. Aber na gut, sie ist es wert.', sagte Law sich selbst.

„So das ist geklärt. Jetzt ist der Strohhut dran. Ich sollte mit ihm reden während ich meine Sachen packe.", sagte Laura als sie in ihre Wohnung ging. Sie rief Ruffy an, oder besser gesagt die Thousand Sunny. „Hallo?", fragte eine Männerstimme. Franky lenkte das Schiff, Brook war vermutlich am üben, Zorro trainierte und Ruffy schlief mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit. Und Chopper hatte eine höhere Stimme. „Ist dein Kapitän zu sprechen, Schiffskoch?", fragte Laura. „Wieso fragst du? Bist du mit mir nicht zufrieden?", fragte der Mann am anderen Ende. „Ich will deinen Kapitän sprechen. Es ist wichtig. Oder sag' deinem Steuermann ihr sollt sofort Kurs auf das Sabaody Archipel machen. Dort treffen wir uns. Zorro und Ruffy werden mich schon erkennen. Und falls du fragst, ja ich habe einen Freund. Oder zumindest jemanden dem ich blind vertrauen kann. Wir sehen uns", sagte Laura und legte auf.

Sie packte ihre Sachen, nahm ihre Tasche und ging runter zum Hafen und wartete auf ein gelbes U-Boot. Nach einer halben Stunde kann es endlich. „Weißt du, du hast viele Wünsche meine Liebe. Sei froh das ich dich nicht zerschneide.", meinte der Kapitän von diesem U-Boot. „Ich habe dich auch vermisst. Sei froh das ich dich zu gern habe um dich auszuliefern.", Laura lächelte nur. „Touché. Jetzt komm, sonst entzünden sich die Schnitte noch und das will ich nicht, weil das wesentlich schmerzhafter ist als du denkst.", kicherte Law, nahm Laura beim Handgelenkihrer rechten Hand und zog sie unter Deck. Aus zwei Gründen: 1. Wenn Smoker das sehen würde, würde er die gesamte Mannschaft einfangen und einsperren und 2. Law hat Laura einfach zu gerne um sie zu lange warten zu lassen.

In den nächsten zwei Wochen in denen sie unterwegs waren hatte Laura mehr Spaß als in den letzten zwei Jahren bei der Marine. Jedoch kamen sie Beim Sabaody Archipel an und Laura musste sich von den Heart-Piraten verabschieden. „Warte, ich kann dich nicht so einfach alleine gehen lassen. Ich suche mit dir die Strohhüte. Einverstanden?", Law schien ziemlich unglücklich mit dem Fakt zu sein, dass er seine Marinesoldatin jetzt wohl eine Weile nicht mehr sehen würde. „Einverstanden. Aber wenn wir sie gefunden haben, gehst du zu deiner Bande zurück. Es ist nicht das ich dich nicht mag nur will ich nicht das Sanji dich mit seinen Tritten verletzt.", meinte Laura.

Die beiden fanden die Strohhüte schnell, aber bevor Trafalgar Law zu seiner Crew zurück ging gab er Laura noch einen Kuss auf die Wange und ging. „Wir sehen uns bald wieder, Law. Versprochen.", Laura winkte Law zum Abschied und betrat dann das Schiff der Strohhüte, die Thousand Sunny.

Nun begann für Laura ein neues Abenteuer mit ihrem Bruder und den anderen Strohhüten, jedoch ohne Law. Aber das war OK. Sie war glücklich und das ist was zählte.

 **Autoren Notiz:** **Hey, uhm, ja, das ist meine zweite One Piece Fanfiction. Wenn sie euch bisher gefällt lasst doch bitte eine Review da und schreibt von mir aus auch was als nächstes passieren soll. Schon mal vorweg, Law und Laura sind in so einer Art Beziehung das ist aber eher so ähnlich wie Bruder und Schwester aber da entwickelt sich was, Spoilers duh.**

 **Oh und fast hätte ich es vergessen, das zahlt auch zu meiner ersten OP Fanfiction dazu: Ich besitze keinerlei Rechte an den Original One Piece Charakteren die in dieser Story auftauchen bzw. benannt werden. Alle Rechte gehen an Eichiro Oda, dem Creator von One Piece.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Zeit für Veränderung**

 **Kapitel 2: Unerwartete Wendungen**

Die Strohhut-Bande und Laura waren nun eine ganze Weile unterwegs, jedoch konnte Laura ihre Marine-Angewohnheiten nicht ablegen. Aus dem Grund bekam sie wenig Schlaf, da sie die Nacht manchmal durchmachte, um zu trainieren.

Eines Nachts, Laura war so müde das sie dachte sie halluziniere. Sie schüttelte den Kopf um die Halluzination, wie sie dachte, weg zu bekommen. Laura wurde von einer ihr unbekannten Männerstimme begrüßt.

„Es ist noch immer Nacht. Und woher kennst du meinen Namen? Du bist eine Halluzination.", meinte Laura nur als sie sich die Augen rieb.

„Denkst du vielleicht. Ich bin genauso real wie das Piratenschiff auf dem wir stehen. Ich entschuldige mich vielmals, dass ich ein so schönes Mädchen wie dich erschreckt habe. Das war nicht meine Absicht.", erwiderte die Männerstimme. Laura konnte nun klarer sehen und erkannte einen Federmantel.

„Du bist doch einer der 7 Samurai der Meere. Was willst du hier, de Flamingo?", wunderte sich Laura. Der Mann kam auf Laura zu und lachte.

„Mich erkundigen, wie es Law's Täubchen geht. Ihr zwei scheint ziemlich viel voneinander zu halten.", gab de Flamingo an. Laura wurde rot. Ja, sie hielt viel von Law und ja, Law hielt auch viel von ihr, aber das de Flamingo sie als sein Täubchen abstempelte war ihr etwas peinlich.

„War's das dann? Wie du sehen kannst habe ich noch etwas zu tun, also verschwinde.", gab Laura schnippisch zurück.

„Ich bin noch nicht fertig.", meinte de Flamingo. Ehe sie es sich versah lag sie auf dem Boden. Das schaukeln des Schiffes war sehr beruhigend und Laura schlief ein.

„Wir sehen uns wieder, Marinesoldatin Lorenor Laura. Verlass dich drauf.", flüsterte de Flamingo Laura ins Ohr, gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange und verschwand.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Laura unsanft von Sanji geweckt. Er kippte einen Eimer kaltes Wasser über sie.

„Was sollte das, Schiffskoch? Es hätte gereicht, wenn du mich wachgerüttelt hättest!", meinte Laura wütend.

„Du weißt schon, dass Namilein und Robinchen noch Platz im Bett haben, oder? Du musst nicht an Deck schlafen, Lauraschätzchen.", erwiderte Sanji nur.

„Ist eine alte Angewohnheit aus meiner Marinezeit. Ist besser, wenn du mich einfach mein Zeug machen lässt.", Laura rieb sich die Augen. Die Sonne war noch nicht ganz aufgegangen, also warum weckte Sanji sie? Laura stand auf.

„Danke für die kalte Dusche! Die einzigen Sachen die ich jetzt noch habe, sind meine Marineuniform und ein Abendkleid.", meckerte Laura Sanji an. Während sie ihm eine Standpauke hielt, kam Franky an Deck der Sunny.

„Sieh mal einer an, die Marinesoldatin ist wach.", schmunzelte Franky. Laura warf ihm einen strafenden Blick zu.

„Ich gehe mich jetzt umziehen.", murmelte Laura und ging in die Kabine der Mädels.

„Sie ist wirklich SUPER eigenartig.", meinte Franky. Sanji nickte nur.

„Es ist fast so als ob sie ein Gespenst gesehen hat. Oder als ob jemand ihr ein Geheimnis verraten hätte.", überlegte Sanji.

In der Kabine der Mädels wachte nun auch Robin auf und bemerkte, wie Laura widerwillig ihre Marineuniform anzog.

„Wenn sie dir nicht gefällt dann zieh dir etwas Anderes an.", meinte Robin. Laura drehte sich kurz zu ihr um und seufzte. Dann drehte sie sich wieder zum Spiegel und zog sich weiter an.

„Wieso ziehst du deine Uniform an? Hast du nicht noch andere Sachen?", fragte Robin.

„Nein. Alles was ich sonst noch habe ist ein Abendkleid und ich will es nicht unbedingt kaputtmachen, wenn ich kämpfe. Kann ja sein ich brauche es noch.", erwiderte Laura. Sie zog ihr Hemd drüber und zog ihre Stiefel an. Fertig!

„In der nächsten Stadt, gehen wir zusammen einkaufen. Du kannst nicht ständig so rumlaufen.", lächelte Robin.

„Ja, wäre wohl wirklich besser.", lächelte Laura zurück. Es schien als würde Laura sich nun endlich öffnen.

„Ich hasse Uniformen aber das ist das einzig ‚normale' was ich habe. Ich war immer zu beschäftigt um shoppen zu gehen. Mein Geld von der Marine reicht um mir einiges zu kaufen.", murmelte Laura. Bei dem Wort ‚Geld' wachte auch Nami auf.

„Hast du Geld gesagt?", fragte sie aufgeregt. Laura nickte und Nami wollte sofort wissen wieviel es war.

„Ich habe so um die 200000000 Berry angespart. Es wäre mehr, wenn ich mir nicht ein paar Handschuhe gekauft hätte.", Laura dachte nach. Ihr Kopfgeld würde wohl nun ansteigen, da sie jetzt eine Piratin war.

„Zwei Dinge: Nummer 1: Es gibt Frühstück für die Damen und Nummer 2: Wir müssen unsere Vorräte aufstocken. Nur das ihr Bescheid wisst.", rief Sanji den Mädels zu, welche sofort reagierten.

„Alles klar. Gib uns zwei Minuten Sanji.", meinte Nami und Sanji ging von der Tür weg.

„Ihr solltet euch umziehen. Ich hatte gestern Nacht eine Insel gesehen, auf der wir vielleicht alles Nötige bekommen.", sagte Laura. Nami und Robin stimmten zu und taten, wie Laura vorgeschlagen hatte.

Einige Zeit später legten sie an der nächsten Insel an. Die anderen waren in der Zwischenzeit auch aufgewacht.

„Also, Nami, Robin und ich gehen mit dem Geld das ich noch aus meiner Marinezeit habe mir neue Anziehsachen kaufen. Sanji, Zorro und Lysopp kümmern sich um den Proviant.", teilte Laura die Strohhüte ein.

„Wieso entscheidest du wer mit wem zusammen die Aufgaben erledigt?", wollte Lysopp wissen. Kaum hatte er das gesagt, lag er auf dem Boden mit einem Katana am Hals.

„Hast du ein Problem damit, Langnase? Ich kann halt nur mit den Mädels einkaufen gehen, denn Zorro interessiert sich nicht dafür, Sanji würde nur rumsülzen, Ruffy würde nur Fleisch kaufen wollen, Franky und Brook…Chopper hat zu tun und du würdest nur rumlügen also.", meinte Laura leicht verärgert.

„Was ist denn mit uns?", fragten Franky und Brook. Laura rollte nur mit den Augen und lies Lysopp wieder gehen. Als Laura ihren Blick zur Sunny richtete, entdeckte sie ein gelbes U-Boot im Hafen.

‚Was macht Law denn hier? Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher sie haben noch genug Vorräte.', dachte Laura.

„Laura kommst du? Oder willst du weiter so rumlaufen?", rief Nami ihr zu. Laura schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich komme.", rief sie zurück und schloss zu Nami und Robin auf.

Auf dem Weg in die Stadt bemerkten sie das nicht nur Law auf der Insel war, sondern auch der Samurai der Meere, Himmelsdämon de Flamingo. Die beiden schienen sich zu streiten.

„Vergiss es, de Flamingo. Der Herzstuhl bleibt bis in alle Ewigkeit unbesetzt. Such dir einen anderen Trottel.", meinte Law und wandte sich zum Gehen.

„Ich habe deiner kleinen Freundin letzte Nacht einen Besuch abgestattet. Sie hat wunderschöne blaue Haare. Es wäre doch schade, wenn ihr etwas zustoßen würde oder?", lachte de Flamingo.

„Sie ist nur eine gute Freundin. Mehr nicht. Jetzt lass mich in Ruhe.", Law war sichtlich genervt.

„Wirklich? Als ich sie gestern angesprochen habe, weil ich nach deinem Täubchen sehen wollte, wurde sie rot. Mir scheint da steckt mehr dahinter.", de Flamingo kicherte.

„Lass ihn in Ruhe de Flamingo. Er und ich sind nur gute Freunde. Hast du nicht noch was auf Dressrosa zu erledigen, Himmelsdämon?", wehrte Laura de Flamingo ab. Dieser kam auf sie zu.

„Du bist schlauer als ich dachte und dennoch weißt du nicht wann es Zeit ist sich eine Pause zu gönnen, Blauschopf. Scheint eine schlimme Angewohnheit zu sein, die Nacht durchzumachen.", lachte de Flamingo und kassierte von Laura eine Ohrfeige.

„Du kennst mich nicht also hast du, vor allem DU, nicht das Recht, über mich zu urteilen.", knurrte Laura. De Flamingo rieb sich die Wange, grinste und ging.

„Du wirst sehen wozu ich fähig bin, meine Süße.", flüsterte er sich selbst zu.

„Dieses Arschloch ist ein Samurai der Meere? Gleich und gleich gesellt sich gern.", schmunzelte Laura. Law kam zu ihr.

„Was macht ihr eigentlich hier? Euer Weg führt euch doch woanders lang.", meinte er.

„Ich brauche neue Anziehsachen. Sanji hat meine heute Morgen nass gemacht. Du kannst mitkommen, wenn du willst.", erwiderte Laura. Im Hintergrund hörte man Nami und Robin kichern. Law wurde rot. Sie waren nur gute Freunde aber etwas war an ihr besonders, das wusste er.

„Wenn es dir nix ausmacht. Aber ist das nicht etwas komisch, wenn ich dich beim Klamottenkauf berate?", fragte Law. Laura rollte wieder ihre Augen.

„Dafür habe ich Nami und Robin. Du musst mir nur sagen, ob es gut aussieht oder nicht. Du musst nicht mitkommen, wenn du nicht willst.", Laura wurde auch rot.

„Nein, nein. Ich möchte mitkommen. Nur bin ich nicht sicher ob das so eine gute Idee ist.", versuchte Law sich rauszureden.

„Weichei. Kommst du nun mit oder nicht?", Laura machte sich wieder über ihn lustig. Er seufzte und ging mit den Mädels mit.

Law fühlte sich leicht verloren bei den drei Damen.

„Ich brauche keinen Bikini mehr Nami. Ich habe schon einen. Außerdem brauche ich normale Klamotten.", meinte Laura. Law musste schmunzeln. So hatte er Laura noch nie erlebt.

„Ich weiß aber ich dachte mir…", fing Nami an.

„Wenn du dachtest, dass Law es wertschätzen würde, wenn ich sowas mache dann liegst du falsch. Wir sind nur gute Freunde. Merke dir das, Nami.", Laura schrie Nami fast an.

„Du wirst rot. Natürlich seid ihr nur gute Freunde.", kicherte Nami. Sie hatte recht. Laura ist wieder rot geworden.

„Jetzt hilf mir wenigstens Sachen rauszusuchen, die mich beim Kämpfen nicht behindern. Wir reden nicht weiter über die Beziehung zwischen mir und Law.", befahl Laura.

„Lass die beiden doch. Ehrlichgesagt finde ich es auch ganz witzig wie wir immer rot werden, wenn uns jemand auf unsere Beziehung anspricht.", meinte Law.

„So charmant wie eh und je, wie ich sehe. Piraten sind untereinander Feinde. Das ist dir doch klar. Also halte dich lieber an das Stillschweigeabkommen zwischen uns.", Laura war ziemlich genervt.

Endlich hatten die Mädels und Law es geschafft für Laura neue Klamotten zu holen.

„Was ich die ganze Zeit fragen wollte, warum seid ihr auf der Insel? Soweit ich weiß habt ihr noch genug Proviant.", wollte Laura wissen.

„Mir sind Zutaten für Medikamente ausgegangen und deswegen haben wir angelegt. Hätte ich gewusst das de Flamingo auf dieser Insel ist hätte ich nicht angelegt.", erwiderte Law.

„Wir lassen euch mal allein. Wir bringen die Sachen zur Sunny.", sagte Robin. Laura nickte nur. Law hatte seinen Arm um sie gelegt.

„Als de Flamingo gestern Nacht auf der Sunny aufgetaucht ist, dachte ich anfangs er sei eine Halluzination. Er meinte, dass er nicht die Absicht hatte mich zu erschrecken. Er meinte ich sei schön.", Laura dachte an gestern Nacht und wurde rot.

„Ich verstehe. Er wird seine Drohung wohl wahrmachen. Nimm dich in Acht. Ich rate dir, diesmal nicht nachts zu trainieren.", riet Law ihr.

„Welche Drohung? Meinst du er wird…", Laura war leicht beunruhigt. Law nahm sie in den Arm und drückte ihr Ohr an seine Brust. Law war 16cm größer als Laura also konnte sie seinen Herzschlag hören.

„Ich würde kommen und dich retten, wenn er es tun sollte. Du hast sowas nicht verdient. Du verdienst etwas Besseres.", meinte Law sehr ernst.

„Danke.", flüsterte Laura. Law ließ sie nun wieder los.

„Ich muss zurück zu meiner Crew. Die fragen sich sicher wo ich bin.", Law verabschiedete sich.

„Grüß sie von mir.", sagte Laura als sie ihm zuwinkte. Sie machte sich nun auch zurück zur Sunny.

Irgendetwas war neu, was wusste Laura nicht. Sie dachte sich nix dabei und Law auch nicht. Was das Treffen und die Drohung von de Flamingo für Auswirkungen haben kann, wussten beide nicht.

 **Autoren Notiz: Endlich! Kapitel 2! Ich habe es endlich geschafft Kapitel 2 zu schreiben. Hat sehr lange gedauert aber es ist fertig. Die blöde Schreibblockade war im weg. Aber jetzt ist sie weg und ich kann nun mehr hochladen. Yuhu. Hoffe das Kapitel gefällt euch. Überschriften sind nicht so meine Stärke also nicht meckern das die Überschrift falsch gewählt wurde.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Zeit für Veränderung**

 **Kapitel 3: Geheimnis**

„Was läuft eigentlich zwischen dir und Tra-Typ? Nami und Robin meinten, dass ihr euch sehr nahesteht.", wollte Ruffy wissen als Laura zurück auf die Sunny kam. Laura seufzte.

„Erkläre ich euch alles beim Essen, wenn jeder mich schon darüber ausfragt.", erklärte Laura. Sie legten ab und jeder ging seiner normalen Arbeit nach.

„Für wen halten sich die zwei eigentlich? Jede zu erzählen das Law und ich uns nahestehen. Unverschämt!", Laura war sichtlich genervt und das ließ sie nun an Zorro aus.

„Hey, sei doch nicht so. Nami und Robin waren die einzigen Mädels an Bord der Sunny bevor du kamst. Nimm es ihnen nicht übel.", versuchte er seine Zwillingsschwester zu beruhigen.

„Du hast gut reden. Du musst dich ja nicht damit rumschlagen.", Laura war so wütend das sie einen Boxsack kaputt machte. Plötzlich klingelte die Teleschnecke von Laura.

„Wer ruft den jetzt an?", wunderte sie sich und ging ran.

„Hallo?", sagte sie. Ein Lachen war zu hören.

„Erinnerst du dich an mich, Blauschopf? Ich hoffe ich kann dich wiedersehen, meine Kleine.", meinte die Stimme. Laura war schockiert. Wie hat de Flamingo die Nummer der Teleschnecke rausgefunden?

„Wie könnte ich einen Kotzbrocken wie dich vergessen? Was willst du?", meinte Laura genervt.

„Du erfährst früh genug was ich will. Für den Moment reicht es mir deine wunderschöne Stimme zu hören. Wir sehen uns heute Nacht sicherlich wieder.", schmunzelte die Stimme. Laura wurde rot. Sie wusste nicht wie sie darauf antworten sollte, also legte sie auf.

„Wer war das?", fragte Zorro. Laura rieb sich kurz die Stirn als hätte sie Kopfschmerzen.

„Der Samurai der Meere, Himmelsdämon de Flamingo. Er lässt mich einfach nicht in Ruhe.", gab Laura zu.

„Hey ihr zwei. Es gibt Essen.", rief Sanji den zweien hoch.

„Los, gehen wir.", meinte Laura und verließ den Trainingsraum. Zorro folgte kurz danach.

„Wie steht ihr zwei nun zueinander?", fragte Chopper.

„Es ist schwer zu erklären. Er ist wie…wie…jemand besonderes. Wie erkläre ich es am besten? Er ist weder wie ein Vater noch wie ein großer Bruder er ist eher wie ein Seelenverwandter.", versuchte Laura zu erklären.

„Also seid ihr ein Paar?", fragte Ruffy, was Laura rot werden ließ.

„So ist es nicht.", knurrte Laura. Alle lachten außer Zorro, welcher genau wusste was los war.

„Lasst sie jetzt damit in Ruhe. Es gibt wichtigeres worüber wir uns Gedanken machen sollten.", meinte Zorro nur schroff. Die anderen hörten auf zu lachen.

„Die nächste Insel wurde vom Log Port noch nicht lokalisiert. Das heißt wir sind noch eine ganze Weile unterwegs.", erwiderte Nami.

„Wenn das so ist, sollte ich etwas schlafen. Ich kann kaum klar denken.", Laura stand auf und verließ den Raum.

„Dusche lieber bevor du schlafen gehst. Du hast seit einer Weile nicht geduscht.", erklärte Zorro. Laura nickte nur.

„Sie wird immer mysteriöser. Ich mag das.", meinte Sanji woraufhin er strafende Blicke von allen kassierte.

„Du magst sie, weil sie hübsch ist.", sagten alle gleichzeitig.

Im Bad machte Laura sich fertig zum Duschen. Sie hatte ein komisches Gefühl aber sie ignorierte es.

‚Ist bestimmt nur Sanji, der versucht mich zu beobachten.', dachte Laura und machte die Dusche an. Während sie duschte wurde es plötzlich kurz kalt.

„Fufufu, ich hätte nie gedacht das es so einfach wäre hier rein zu kommen.", Laura hörte eine Stimme.

„Was zur…de Flamingo? Was machst du hier?", erschrak Laura. Sie musste sich nicht einmal umdrehen um zu wissen, dass er direkt hinter ihr stand. Ok, nicht direkt. Die Tür der Dusche war dazwischen.

„Ich habe doch gesagt wir werden uns wiedersehen. Ich hatte eigentlich gehofft das ich dich wieder beim Training erwische aber so ist es auch gut.", kicherte de Flamingo. Laura lief es eiskalt den Rücken runter.

„Du bist nicht nur ein Vollidiot, sondern auch noch ein Spanner! Lass mich in Ruhe oder ich schreie.", verlangte Laura.

„Ich lasse dich doch in Ruhe. Nur brauche ich dich noch für etwas.", meinte de Flamingo selbstsicher.

„Erzähl mir was Anderes. Außerdem würde ich dich bitten zu verschwinden!", Laura war sehr genervt. De Flamingo war wenigstens so nett und drehte sich um als Laura aus der Dusche stieg.

„Law hat dir wohl davon erzählt. Er ist mir schon lange als Verräter ein Dorn im Auge.", erklärte de Flamingo. Laura wurde hellhörig.

„Ja, Law hat mir von der Drohung erzählt. Du bist wirklich nicht besser als die Weltregierung.", knurrte Laura und band sich ein Handtuch um ihren Torso.

„Du kennst doch sicher die Geschichte der Weltregierung oder? Du als ehemalige Marinesoldatin.", wollte de Flamingo wissen.

„Ja. Lass mich raten, dein Vater hat den Status als Himmelsdrache abgegeben um ein normaler Mensch zu sein und ab da an lief dein Leben schief, richtig?", erwiderte Laura, die auf die Tür zuging.

„Korrekt. Du bist echt schlau, meine Süße. Kein Wunder das Law dich mag.", de Flamingo kam nun auf Laura zu. Er wirkte sehr bedrohlich auf sie. Er legte einen Arm um ihre Hüfte und zog sie näher an sich ran.

„Du kommst in Schwierigkeiten mit meiner Bande, wenn sie herausfinden was du hier abziehst de Flamingo.", Laura wurde rot. De Flamingo lächelte sie nur an. Er hatte volle Kontrolle über sie.

„Die Weltregierung und die Marine können mir nix anhaben, das ist dir doch bewusst. Also versuche gar nicht erst dich zu wehren.", lachte er. Laura bekam Angst. Nicht wegen der Tatsache, dass er 1,30m größer war als sie oder, dass er ein Samurai der Meere war. Nein, sie bekam Angst, weil er Recht hatte. Wenn sie versuche sollte sich zu wehren könnte er sie ganz leicht ausschalten.

„Lass mich bitte in Ruhe.", bettelte Laura. De Flamingo lachte nur wieder. Er nahm ihr Kinn und zwang sie ihn anzuschauen.

„Du bist sehr wertvoll für meine Plan, wehe du erzählst jemanden, dass ich hier war, verstanden? Es wäre ja schade, wenn Law irgendwas passieren würde, oder?", befahl er. Laura nickte nur.

„Gut. Du lernst schnell. Bis bald meine Königin.", sagte er. De Flamingo küsste Laura und verschwand, nachdem sie sich getrennt hatten. Das war also sein Plan. Er wollte sie als Druckmittel verwenden. Laura fiel auf die Knie. Das durfte alles nicht wahr sein. Laura stand auf und ging in die Kabine der Mädels, zog sich ihren Schlafanzug an und legte sich ins Bett. Noch schlimmer konnte es nicht werden.

„Hey wach auf! Laura, wach auf!", rief Nami und rüttelte Laura wach.

„Was? Wie? Bin ich tot?", Laura schreckte hoch. Nami seufzte aus Erleichterung. Robin und Chopper waren auch in der Kabine.

„Nein, tot bist du nicht, zum Glück, aber du bist krank.", meinte Chopper.

„Mir geht es gut. Wirklich. Kein Grund zur Sorge.", erwiderte Laura.

„Du hast sehr unruhig geschlafen und ständig gemurmelt das Law dich retten wird. Bist du sicher dir geht es gut?", Robin sah sehr besorgt aus. Laura wusste nun, dass sie es ihnen erzählen musste aber sie konnte nicht.

„Ja. Alles bestens. War wahrscheinlich nur ein Alptraum. Mir geht es gut.", versuchte Laura sich rauszureden.

„Hey Leute. Ich sehe eine Insel.", sagte Zorro, der gerade an der Tür der Mädchenkabine vorbeilief. Alle liefen nun an Deck, nur Laura und Chopper nicht.

„Soll ich dich vorsichtshalber doch einmal untersuchen? Ich meine, ich wurde von Robin in der Nacht hergebracht und ich habe gesehen, dass du geschwitzt hast. Ich will nur sichergehen, dass du wirklich gesund bist.", Chopper war auch besorgt.

„Mir geht es gut. Ich brauche nur etwas Zeit alleine.", erwiderte Laura. Chopper fragte nicht weiter nach und ging auch an Deck. Laura fiel zurück aufs Bett.

Es verging eine halbe Stunde bevor Laura geweckt wurde.

„Hast du mich vermisst?", fragte die Männerstimme. Laura schreckte wieder hoch. Es war er, wer sonst.

„Nein. Aber tu was du nicht lassen kannst. Unter einer Bedingung.", seufzte Laura.

„Was wünscht sich meine Königin denn?", lächelte de Flamingo. Laura versuchte sich zu beherrschen und ihm keine Ohrfeige zu verpassen.

„Du musst die Presse von der neuen Königin von Dressrosa berichten.", verlangte Laura. De Flamingo war sichtlich überrascht aber er willigte ein.

„Wenn das dein Wunsch ist, werde ich ihn dir Natürlich erfüllen.", de Flamingo grinste nur.

Ein Tag später stand schon in der Zeitung, dass der König von Dressrosa eine neue Königin hat. Natürlich war auch ein Bild dabei. Auf dem Bild waren de Flamingo und Laura zu sehen, wobei Laura nicht sonderlich glücklich aussah.

„Käpt'n, schauen sie sich das mal an. Ist das nicht das neue Mitglied der Strohhutbande?", meinte ein Mann mit grün-roter Mütze. Law schaute von seinem Buch auf.

„Zeig mal her Shachi.", befahl er und der Mann von vorhin gab Law die Zeitung. Law ließ seine Tasse Tee fallen als er die Titelseite las.

„Dressrosa hat eine neue Königin. Er hat seine Drohung wirklich wahrgemacht. Findet das Schiff der Strohhutbande!", befahl Law und seine Leute taten wie ihnen aufgetragen wurde. Sie mussten sich wieder auf die Strohhüte verlassen, so ungern Law es auch tat. Irgendetwas jedoch sagte ihm das er Laura nicht allein retten könne. Er machte sich große Sorgen um sie. War das Liebe? Oder einfach nur das Gefühl für Laura verantwortlich zu sein? Jedenfalls musste er nun das Versprechen einlösen, das er Laura eine Woche zuvor gegeben hatte.

 **Autoren Notiz:** **Endlich kommt Spannung in die Story. Die Story hat aus einem bestimmten Grund das Rating T, da es im nächsten Kapitel ziemlich krass zugehen wird. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch weiterhin und ich freue mich über jede Review die ich erhalte.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Zeit für Veränderung**

 **Kapitel 4: Piratenallianz**

„Was hast du mit meiner Bande angestellt, de Flamingo? Du bist nicht schlau genug um Schlafgas herzustellen.", Laura war davon überzeugt, dass irgendjemand Schlafgas für ihn hergestellt hat.

„Stimmt, ich könnte niemals so ein Gas herstellen aber einer, der für mich arbeitet. Weißt du, du bist echt niedlich, wenn du dich wehrst und so stolz aussiehst. Am liebsten würde ich dich festbinden und dich nicht mehr gehen lassen. Aber das würde gegen meinen Plan verstoßen.", de Flamingo stand hinter Laura und fuhr durch ihr Haar. Obwohl sie es wie immer zusammengebunden hatte, fiel es immer noch glatt über ihre Schultern. Sie wehrte sich weder, noch ließ sie das über sich ergehen, denn sobald de Flamingo zu nah an sie rankam, verließ sie den Raum. Nicht sonderlich effektiv, ihn zu ignorieren aber wenigstens sorgte sie für die Gladiatoren im Kolosseum. Die Gladiatoren ließen sie wenigstens in Ruhe, aber eine war sich sicher, dass es nicht richtig war, was Laura da tat.

„Du musst nicht für uns sorgen. Du hast alle Macht in ganz Dressrosa und dennoch hilfst du uns.", meinte die Gladiatorin dann immer. Laura sah sie immer nur strafend an und erwiderte jedes Mal, dass die Gladiatoren jemanden brauchen, der für sie sorgt.

„Ich weiß, dass ich das alles nicht machen muss, aber so kann ich wenigstens de Flamingo für eine Weile aus dem Weg gehen.", lächelte Laura die Gladiatorin an. Innerlich zerbrach sie aber an der Last die auf ihren Schultern lastete. Zudem musste sie auch noch für de Flamingo da sein, denn ansonsten würde er sie töten, und Law gleich danach.

„Aber Majes…ich meine Laura, wenn sie ihm aus dem Weg gehen wollen, warum sind sie dann Königin?", fragte die pink haarige Gladiatorin.

„Es war nicht meine Entscheidung, Rebecca. Er hat entschieden. Ich mache das, damit mein bester Freund in Ruhe gelassen wird.", erklärte Laura als sie eine kleine Wunde von Rebecca, der Gladiatorin, behandelte. Einige andere Gladiatoren wollten Laura davon überzeugen, dass Rebecca es nicht wert wäre, aber die wurden nur mit einem strafenden Blick verscheucht.

„So, fertig. Ich muss wieder in den Palast. Ich bin schon viel zu spät. Pass besser auf, Rebecca. Wir sehen uns.", sagte Laura und verschwand.

Auf dem Weg zum Palast, hörte sie wie einige Passanten tuschelten.

„Der König meint, sie ist sein Eigentum. Aber ich habe gehört, das Piraten auf dem Weg nach Dressrosa sind um ihr zu helfen.", tuschelten zwei Damen.

„Welche Piraten? Sagt es mir!", befahl Laura als sie das hörte. Die Damen meinten, dass es eine Piratenallianz sein, bestehend aus den Heart-Piraten und der Strohhut-Bande.

‚Ich wusste er lässt mich nicht hängen! Super!', dachte Laura und ging weiter in Richtung Palast.

Die Heart-Piraten gingen einfach auf die Sunny.

„Hey, was soll das?", fragte Franky. Dieser wurde jedoch ignoriert.

„Wo ist der Strohhut? Ich muss mit ihm reden. Es ist wichtig.", meinte Law. Franky gab an, das Ruffy noch am Schlafen sei und er warten musste.

„Ich habe keine Zeit! Jean Bart, weck den Strohhut!", Law klang ziemlich genervt. Jean Bart tat wie ihm befohlen wurde und Ruffy wurde leicht wütend.

„WAS SOLLTE DAS? Oh, Tra-Typ. Was bringt euch her?", wollte Ruffy wissen. Law verlangte nach einem ruhigen Ort zum Reden und die zwei Kapitäne gingen in den Speiseraum.

„Worum geht es?", fragte Ruffy. Sanji stellte Law einen Tee hin und dieser nahm ihn dankend an.

„Heute schon Zeitung gelesen?", kam als Gegenfrage von Law. Ruffy schüttelte den Kopf und Law nahm einen Schluck Tee.

„Dann ist es verständlich, dass du fragst.", meinte Law als er seine Tasse wieder hinstellte. Er nahm eine Zeitung hervor und legte sie auf den Tisch.

„Darum geht es mir. Du hast doch sicher auch das Ziel, sie zu retten, da sie zu deiner Crew gehört. Ich schlage eine Piratenallianz vor.", schlug Law vor. Sanji schaute auf die Zeitung.

„Dir geht es also um die Rettung von Laura? Wieso brauchst du uns dazu?", wollte er wissen. Law war sehr ruhig und nahm einen weiteren Schluck Tee.

„Einverstanden! Wir fahren nach Dressrosa und holen Laura zurück. Wird sicher ein Spaß!", lachte Ruffy und lehnte sich zurück.

„Das wird nicht so einfach sein. Solange er Gewalt über sie hat, können wir ihn nicht direkt angreifen. Wir brauchen einen Plan, bei dem wir sie nicht verletzen. Das würde ich mir nicht verzeihen.", meinte Law. Er wurde rot als er das sagte.

„Die Frage ist jetzt nur, wie schaffen wir es, dass de Flamingo sich auf uns konzentriert und nicht auf Laura? Das ist schon ziemlich schwer.", meinte Sanji.

„Egal. Wir finden schon eine Lösung. Aber jetzt: auf nach Dressrosa.", grinste Ruffy. Law hielt sich die Stirn. Was hatte er nur getan? Aber wenigstens konnte er sichergehen, dass er Laura retten konnte.

„Ok, wir folgen euch einfach. Ich hoffe nur, er erwartet unsere Ankunft nicht.", Law hatte Bedenken, ob der Plan wirklich funktionierte, aber er dachte später darüber nach. Jetzt war es erstmal an der Zeit Laura zu retten.

Laura kam wieder am Palast an.

„Hat ja lange genug gedauert. Du bist spät dran, meine Süße.", de Flamingo schätzte es gar nicht, wenn sie spät war.

„Entschuldige bitte, aber ich habe auch ein eigenes Leben. Ich bin NICHT dein Eigentum, de Flamingo!", erwiderte Laura. De Flamingo versuchte ruhig zu bleiben-vermutlich um sie nicht zu verletzen oder zu verschrecken.

„Sei froh, dass ich dich zu sehr mag.", murmelte er. Die beiden gingen in den Palast.

„Sag' mal, warum meinte Law eigentlich, dass der Herzstuhl unbesetzt bleiben wird?", Laura war neugierig. De Flamingo stellte sich hinter sie, beugte sich zu ihr runter und hielt ihre Arme auf ihren Rücken.

„Der Herzstuhl war eigentlich einst für deinen Herzkönig gedacht, da er aber nicht mehr für mich arbeitet, ist er leer und das schon seit 13 Jahren.", de Flamingo ließ sie nicht los. So sehr Laura sich auch wehrte, de Flamingo hielt sie fest. Er lehnte sich zu ihrem Hals hin und biss sie. Ein Schrei war zu hören.

„Law sollte sich beeilen dir die Wahrheit zu sagen. Je länger er wartet, desto länger habe ich das Vergnügen mit dir. Und du bist nicht gerade ein Mädchen bei dem man wegschauen will.", sagte de Flamingo als er aufgehört hatte sie zu beißen.

„Du…du bist…ja noch schlimmer als…als die Weltregierung. Die…die haben mich wenigstens…nicht wie…wie einen Gegenstand behandelt.", Laura versuchte wieder zu Atem zu kommen nach dem Schrei. Der Biss tat höllisch weh, aber das schien ihn nicht zu interessieren.

„Außerdem…Law ist nicht mein Herzkönig…und du erst recht nicht. Ich…ich brauche niemanden, der mich ausbremst.", meinte sie selbstsicher. De Flamingo schaute ungläubig. Er leckte das Blut von der Wunde, die sein Biss verursacht hatte. Um nicht noch mehr zu schreien, biss Laura sich auf die Lippen.

„Wenn Law nicht dein Herzkönig ist, ist es schon ungewöhnlich, dass du seine Herzdame bist. Findest du nicht auch?", lachte de Flamingo. Laura versuchte immer noch von ihm wegzukommen. De Flamingo nahm ihr Kinn und drehte sie sodass sie ihn ansah.

„Tu' was du nicht lassen kannst aber du musst mir etwas versprechen.", flüsterte sie.

„Was wäre das?", fragte de Flamingo. Laura seufzte und schloss ihre Augen.

„Tu mir nicht weiter weh. Ich lasse alles über mich ergehen und werde mich nicht wehren, nur wünsche ich mir, dass du mir nicht zu sehr wehtust. Bitte.", flüsterte sie gegen de Flamingos Lippen.

„Ich verspreche es.", lächelte er. Dann zog er sie an sich ran und küsste sie und streichelte ihr über den Bauch. Laura wollte das eigentlich nicht aber sie hat versprochen das alles über sich ergehen zu lassen, im Austausch versprach er ihr, ihr nicht weiter wehzutun. Was jedoch nur Laura wusste, war, dass die Piratenallianz der Strohhut-Bande und der Heart-Piraten auf dem Weg nach Dressrosa sind, um sie zu retten, wie Law es ihr versprochen hatte.

Ein was Gutes hatte die Allianz, die Piraten arbeiteten zusammen, um ein Mitglied beider Banden zurückzuholen. Naja, ob das gut geht?

 **Autoren Notiz:** **Ich bin weder gut mit Zusammenfassungen, noch mit Überschriften, geschweige denn mit Szenen, die ein wenig pervers sind. Ich weiß ich weiß, man muss in sowas nicht gut sein aber… ich bin Autorin für eine Story mit Rating T, da sollte man sowas schon etwas können. Naja, was soll's? Hauptsache für mich ist doch, das es euch gefällt.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Zeit für Veränderung**

 **Kapitel 5: Ankunft auf Dressrosa**

Laura schlief tief und fest. Wie es dazu kam, wusste sie nicht mehr. De Flamingo bekam einen Anruf von Law.

„De Flamingo, geht es Laura gut?", war seine erste Frage.

„Fufufufu, nett deine Stimme zu hören. Ja, ihr geht es gut. Sie schläft gerade. Wieso fragst du, Law?", erwiderte de Flamingo. Man hörte ein Seufzer der Erleichterung von Law.

„Du scheinst Gefühle für sie entwickelt zu haben. Was mein Bruder wohl dazu zu sagen hätte. Ist ja schon eine ganze Weile her, seitdem er gestorben ist.", gab de Flamingo an.

„ER IST VON DIR ERSCHOSSEN WURDEN, DE FLAMINGO! Die Hauptsache für mich ist, dass es Laura gut geht.", meinte Law nur ziemlich genervt. De Flamingo lachte nur.

„Wir werden sehen, Trafalgar D. Water Law. Bis später.", de Flamingo legte auf und lief zurück ins Schlafzimmer. Er erinnerte sich daran was Laura im Schlaf gemurmelt hatte, nachdem er aufgewacht war.

„Ich verabscheue dich und gleichzeitig will ich bei dir sein, Trafalgar D. Water Law.", hatte Laura gemurmelt. Woher sie Trafalgar Laws gesamten Name wusste, war für de Flamingo ein Rätsel aber solange er sie hatte, konnte Law ihn nicht angreifen.

„Wie lange dauert es noch bis nach Dressrosa?", Ruffy war ungeduldig wie immer.

„Es kann nicht mehr weit sein. Die Vivrecard bewegt sich immer langsamer.", erwiderte Zorro. Er hatte sich heimlich eine Vivrecard von Laura genommen. Er machte sich große Sorgen um seine 12 Minuten jüngere Zwillingsschwester.

‚Du wirst sehen, ich werde stärker werden. Dann musst du mich nicht immer verteidigen, Zorro. Dann werde ich die zweitbeste Schwertkämpferin der Welt sein. Verlass dich drauf.', hatte Laura als Kind immer gesagt. Zorro lächelte an dem Gedanken an seine Schwester. Sie hatte selbst dann noch gelächelt, als Kuina gestorben ist. Sie meinte, dass es einfach an der Zeit war für sie. Laura hatte schon immer ein anderes Verständnis der Welt als Zorro.

„Hey Moosschädel, zieh dich lieber um. Die Leute in Dressrosa werden uns für verdächtig halten.", rief Sanji zu Zorro um ihn aus den Gedanken zu holen.

„Schon kapiert, Löffelschwinger. Ich bin unterwegs.", gab Zorro zurück.

Laura wachte auf. Es gab eine gute und eine schlechte Nachricht: die gute Nachricht war, dass letzte Nacht nicht eskaliert ist, zumindest fand sie das gut und die schlechte Nachricht war, dass sie und de Flamingo in einem Bett geschlafen haben. Als sie aufstand, lag auf einem Stuhl, welcher neben dem Bett stand, ein Kleid mit einem Zettel.

„Es würde mich freuen, wenn du dieses Kleid anziehen würdest. Keine Sorge, es ist weit genug, dass du kämpfen kannst und eng genug, dass es deine schöne Figur betont. Gezeichnet DF.", stand auf dem Zettel.

‚Er ist ja eigentlich ganz süß, so wie er versucht mich zu verführen aber… Law wo bleibst du nur?', dachte sich Laura. De Flamingo kam ins Schlafzimmer. Laura stand nur in Unterwäsche da.

„KLOPF WENIGSTENS AN! Hast du denn keine Manieren?", schrie Laura de Flamingo an, als dieser zur Tür reinkam.

„Entschuldigung. Ich wollte dir nur sagen, das Law sich Sorgen um dich macht. Hast du nicht gesagt, du brauchst niemanden der dich ausbremst?", stellte de Flamingo fest. Laura wurde rot, sie brauchte wirklich niemanden, der sie ausbremst aber sie brauchte jemanden der sie unterstützt.

„Du hast recht, ich habe gesagt, dass ich niemanden brauche, der mich ausbremst.", lächelte Laura nur. Dann nahm sie sich frische Unterwäsche und das Kleid und ging ins Badezimmer zum Duschen. Laura empfand es als Spaß de Flamingo zu ärgern, jedoch empfand er es als Spaß, sie in seiner Gewalt zu haben.

„Von hier aus müssen wir zu Fuß zum Palast.", meinte Law. Bevor sie jedoch an Land gingen, stellten sie sicher, dass sie nicht erkannt werden würden.

‚Wir holen dich zurück. Wie versprochen.', sagte er sich selbst. Law war der erste, der an Land ging.

„WAS FÄLT DIR EIN?! WENN DANN BIN ICH DERJENIGE, DER LAURA RETTEN WIRD, DU DÄMLICHER CHIRURG!", rief Sanji. Alle schlugen sich auf die Stirn.

„Du wirst mir helfen die Frauen, die um de Flamingo herum lungern abzulenken.", Law rieb sich genervt die Stirn. Ruffy musste kichern.

„Wieso sollte ich von einem minderbemittelten Arzt Befehle annehmen? Es geht hier um das Leben von Lauraschätzchen.", erwiderte Sanji. Zorro stellte für Sanji noch einmal klar, dass Laura auf sich selbst aufpassen könne, was wieder in einen Streit ausartete. Nami beendete den Streit indem sie Sanji und Zorro eine rüberhaute.

„Danke, Nami-ya. Die zwei sind schlimmer als Shachi, Penguin und Bepo.", bedankte sich Law.

„Hey. Das war nicht fair, Käpt'n.", die drei waren niedergeschlagen. Nami musste kichern.

Laura überlegte, wie sie durch die Stadt laufen konnte, ohne dass de Flamingo oder die anderen Oberbefehlshaber der Don Quixote Familie irgendetwas davon mitbekamen. Sie musste irgendwie aus dem Palast kommen und Law und die anderen zum Palast führen.

„Bist du bald fertig, meine Süße?", eine Stimme war zu hören. Sie gehörte eindeutig zu de Flamingo. Laura musste sich echt zusammenreisen nicht rumzuschreien. Sie atmete tief ein.

„Dauert noch 15 Minuten. Ich möchte doch vorzeigbar aussehen, immerhin bin ich Königin von Dressrosa.", sagte Laura als sie gerade aus der Dusche stieg. Ihre blauen Haare tropften und Laura trocknete sie mit einem Handtuch ab.

„Hör auf, zu versuchen, mich durch das Schlüsselloch zu beobachten. Der Schlüssel steckt noch, de Flamingo. Außerdem, hat dir das erste Mal nicht gereicht?", kicherte sie als sie nun ihren Körper abtrocknete.

„Ach komm schon. Bist du immer so spießig? Und nein, ich könnte dich stundenlang ansehen. Law hat sich wirklich ein Schmuckstück angelacht.", kicherte de Flamingo zurück. Laura zog sich nun an und kämmte ihre Haare. De Flamingo war gegangen.

„Du siehst wunderschön aus, Laura. Ich wünschte, du würdest mich an deine Haare lassen.", bildete Laura sich ein zu hören.

„Law? Meinst du wirklich?", Laura drehte sich langsam herum. Sie bildete sich Law wohl nur ein. Vermisste sie ihn so sehr? Laura hielt sich die Stirn und drehte sich wieder zum Spiegel. Was Laura nicht wusste war, dass Law und die Strohhüte auf Dressrosa waren.

„Wir sollten warten.", meinte Ruffy. Law blieb stehen. Er wunderte sich was Ruffy wohl meinte.

„Wie meinst du das, Strohhut-ya? Wir sind komplett.", erklärte Law ihm.

„Ich habe Hunger. Können wir nicht in ein Restaurant gehen und etwas essen?", Ruffy war sehr pingelig geworden, wenn er Hunger hatte.

„Ich habe kein Geld dabei und ich bezweifle stark, dass du welches einstecken hast.", seufzte Law.

„Ich werde es für euch bezahlen. Ich bin immerhin die Königin von Dressrosa.", bildete sich Law ein Laura zu hören. Er schüttelte den Kopf. So einfach sollte es nicht werden, sie zurückzuholen und auch nicht, ihr zu sagen, was er für sie empfand.

Law hat sich dennoch überreden lassen, in das nächste Restaurant mit zu gehen. Zufälligerweise war dort auch die Don Quixote Familie, darunter auch Laura. Und weil sie gerade gute Laune hatte sprang sie auf den Tisch.

„Ich werde mir einen Tisch aussuchen, der von der Königsfamilie bezahlt wird. Neben unserem.", lachte sie. Law starrte sie unauffällig an. Er bemerkte, wie schön sie in dem weißen Kleid mit roten Highlights aussah.

„Das meinst du doch nicht ernst?", fragte Diamante Laura. Sie schaute nur ernst in sein Gesicht.

„Ich bin eine Lorenor. Ich. Mache. Keine. Scherze!", knurrte sie. De Flamingo lachte und erlaubte ihr die Sache, die sie angekündigt hat.

„Jeder hat eine Chance! Ich habe gerade gute Laune, also esst so viel ihr könnt Leute!", lachte Lara und tanzte auf dem Tisch rum. Law fragte sich, warum sie so gute Laune hatte, dann bemerkte er ein neues Katana an ihrer Hüfte. Das muss der Grund sein.

„Das essen sieht echt lecker aus.", bemerkte Ruffy. Law bestellte sich nur einen Kaffee. Als der Kaffee gebracht wurde, hatte Ruffy schon mindestens die Hälfte des Essens verputzt. Laura schaute zu dem Tisch herüber. Dann flüsterte sie etwas in de Flamingos Ohr, welcher daraufhin lachte.

„Ich habe mich entschieden!", rief es plötzlich durch das ganze Etablissement. Alle Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich auf die Mitte des großen Saales. Law und die anderen saßen ziemlich am Rand des Saales. Dann sprang Laura von dem Tisch und ging zu Ruffy.

„Dieser Tisch wird von der Königsfamilie bezahlt. Der König, der Wohltäter des Volkes, hat es mir erlaubt. Dieser Tisch ist der Sieger.", rief sie lachend. So fröhlich hatten Zorro, welcher mit bei Ruffy und Law war, und Law sie noch nie erlebt.

Vielleicht war es besser sie in Dressrosa zu lassen, aber als Laura zurück zu ihrem Tisch ging, zwinkerte sie den beiden noch einmal zu. Sie gab die gute Laune entweder vor oder sie hatte wirklich gute Laune und de Flamingo wollte sie nicht verärgern. So oder so hatte Law ihr versprochen, sie zu ‚retten'. Wie er das anstellte, war noch immer offen.

 **Autoren Notiz:** **Das nächste Kapitel ist fertig. Yuhu. Super. Ich habe mich fast daran totgearbeitet. Spaß. Hat aber schon eine Weile gedauert. Hoffe diese Kapitel gefällt euch. Habe da viel drüber nachgedacht mit Gedanken und Ideen.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Zeit für Veränderung**

 **Kapitel 6: Fehlschlag**

 **Autoren Notiz:** **Die Passage zwischen den Xxxxx ist ein Rückblick. Szenenwechsel wird eine andere Trennung haben.**

Nachdem Laura und der Rest von de Flamingos Bande gegangen waren, fing Zorro an zu grinsen.

„Sie war so wunderschön.", meinte Sanji mit seinen typischen Herzaugen. Alle anderen mussten kichern, bis auf Law. Er drehte sich weg, weil er rot war. Laura musste ja auch nahezu perfekt sein. Law musste daran denken, wie er Laura kennengelernt hatte.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Laura saß in einem Café auf dem Sabaody Archipel. Plötzlich setzte sich Law mit seiner Bande zu ihr.

„Ich würde lieber wieder gehen, wenn ich du wäre, Trafalgar Law. Ich bin bei der Marine.", sagte sie als sie ein Buch las. Woher wusste sie das Trafalgar Law mit bei ihr saß?

„Du siehst aber nicht so aus. Wie kann jemand der so zierlich aussieht bitte bei der Marine sein?", Law musste kichern. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass sie eine Marinesoldatin war.

„Das höre ich ständig. Jedoch bin ich Kapitän des Marinehauptquartiers. Ich habe gerade Urlaub.", sie blieb ruhig. Das war neu. Laura schien es egal zu sein, mit wem sie redete, solange sie die Oberhand behielt.

„Dir scheint es egal zu sein, das du mit einem Piraten redest oder?", fragte Law. Sie nickte nur, nahm einen Schluck Kakao und wischte sich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht.

„Interessant. Du bist die erste Marinesoldatin, die mit einem Piraten normal spricht.", meinte Shachi.

„Mein Bruder ist Pirat, er kommt aus der gleichen Generation wie Law. Wäre ich Piratin, würde ich auch dazu gehören. Falls ihr zur Human Auction wollt, müsst ihr zu Grove 1. Habe gehört, der Auktionator hat eine Meerjungfrau reinbekommen.", sie war mit ihrem Buch fertig und trank den Kakao aus.

„Müsstest du uns nicht an das Hauptquartier schicken? Ich meine, wir sind Piraten.", wollte Penguin wissen. Laura wollte bereits gehen. Sie drehte sich noch einmal um und lächelte.

„Ich habe vergessen mich vorzustellen. Mein Name ist Lorenor Laura, Kapitän des Marinehauptquartiers. Und nein, ich werde euch nicht einfangen und euch den Admirälen überlassen. Die würden mich verdonnern auf euch in Impel Down aufzupassen. Außerdem möchte ich miterleben, wie ihr in die neue Welt aufbrecht. Wäre doch schade, wenn ich das hübsche Gesicht eures Kapitäns nicht in der neuen Welt sehen würde.", erklärte sie und verschwand. Bezahlt hatte sie, komisch war nur, dass sie zuließ, dass Law und seine Crew sich zu ihr setzen.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

„Hey, Tra-Typ. Alles in Ordnung? Du warst plötzlich nichtmehr ansprechbar.", Ruffy brachte Law wieder zurück.

„Ich habe nur nachgedacht.", erwiderte Law. Sanji war immer noch wie hypnotisiert von Laura, die schon lange weg war.

„Wie lange wird das anhalten, Zorro-ya?", Law war leicht verwirrt.

„Solange bis er eine neue Frau gefunden hat, die er anschmachten kann. Er ist ein Trottel.", erwiderte Zorro, was Sanji sofort wieder in Kampfstimmung versetzte.

„Wen nennst du hier Trottel du dämlicher Spinatschädel?", meinte Sanji und die beiden kämpften wieder miteinander.

„Bei genauerer Überlegung hätten wir die zwei doch auf dem Schiff lassen sollen mit dem Rest.", flüsterte Law zu Ruffy, welcher die beiden auseinanderzog.

„Wir haben eine Aufgabe, schon vergessen? Da hilft uns euer Gestreite kein Stück.", schnauzte er Sanji und Zorro an, welche sich sofort entschuldigten.

„Kam es nur mir so vor, oder ist Law in dem Restaurant gewesen? Mit der Strohhutbande?", wunderte sich Baby 5. Laura wurde hellhörig.

„Baby 5 hat Recht. Law war in dem Restaurant. Aber warum?", wunderte sich Diamante.

„Vielleicht hatte er einfach Hunger? So ungewöhnlich ist das nun nicht.", Laura versuchte Law zu verteidigen, mit teilweise Erfolg. Einige wurden überzeugt, dass er einfach etwas essen wollte, andere, insbesondere derjenige dem sie das alles zu verdanken hatte, glaubten ihr nicht.

„Du bist eine schlechte Lügnerin. Geh ins Schlafzimmer und bleib da, bis ich dich hole.", befahl de Flamingo. Um weiteren Ärger zu vermeiden, tat Laura wie befohlen.

„Diamante, pass darauf auf, dass das kleine Juwel nicht abhaut. Nimm dir noch Pica oder Trebol zu Hilfe. Ich muss einen lästigen Köter einfangen.", de Flamingo war gereizt. Diamante tat wie ihm aufgetragen wurde und nahm sich Pica dazu. Trebol hatte die Aufgabe, auf den Palast aufzupassen.

Ruffy, Sanji, Law und Zorro liefen durch die Straßen, als sie von einer Blumenverkäuferin aufgehalten wurden.

„Was machen 4 Männer alleine auf Dressrosa? Sucht ihr vielleicht ein hübsches Mädchen für euch?", grinste sie die 4 an. Ruffy verstand nicht was die Frau meinte.

„In gewisser Weise ja. Wir suchen eine 21-jährige mit 3 Schwertern und blauen Haaren. Hast du sie gesehen?", fragte Ruffy die Frau.

„Sie meinte das anders.", meinte Zorro darauf. Die Frau sah verwirrt aus.

„Ich habe so jemanden gesehen. Aber warum wollt ihr die Königin mitnehmen? Der König, de Flamingo, würde das nicht zulassen. Insbesondere da ein ehemaliges Mitglied seiner Familie auf Dressrosa sein soll.", überlegte die Frau.

„Danke für die Information, meine Dame. Wir müssen jetzt gehen.", sagte Law als sie das mit dem ehemaligen Mitglied erwähnte.

„Wollt ihr nicht vielleicht für eure Herzdamen eine Rosa mitnehmen? Ich garantiere, dass ihr für immer zusammenbleibt.", gab sie an. Gerade als Sanji eine Rose kaufen wollte, wurde er unterbrochen.

„Nein, danke. Wir würden nur Schwierigkeiten bekommen.", Law lehnte das Angebot ab, woraufhin Sanji ziemlich wütend wurde. Er fing an rumzumeckern, da er doch jeweils eine Rose für die drei Mädels holen wollte.

„Verstehe. Vielleicht später.", lächelte die Blumenverkäuferin.

„Ja…vielleicht.", murmelte Law vor sich hin. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, das de Flamingo vorhatte die 4 zu trennen.

Laura klopfte von innen an die Tür.

„Diamante, das ist nichtfair. Lass mich raus. Ich muss doch…", Laura stoppte inmitten ihres Satzes.

„Du musst was, kleiner Blauschopf?", fragte Diamante von der anderen Seite der Tür.

„Ich muss de Flamingo helfen, Law zu finden.", versuchte sie sich rauszureden. Leider ohne Erfolg. Denn Diamante und Pica glaubten ihr nicht.

„Warte lieber, bis Deffy zurückkommt. Ich wette mit dir, er hat die perfekte Foltermethode für Law. Ich freue mich schon auf eure beiden Gesichter.", lachte Diamante. Laura war beunruhigt. Etwas an Diamantes Stimme machte ihr Angst, aber nicht so viel Angst, wie die Berührungen von de Flamingo. Allein bei dem Gedanken daran musste Laura zittern.

„Was genau wird er mit Law anstellen?", wollte Laura wissen.

„Das wissen selbst wir nicht. Das überlassen wir Deffy.", meinte Pica mit seiner hohen Stimme. Laura musste sich das Lachen verkneifen.

„Kann ich wenigstens ein Buch haben? Zum Beispiel ‚Der geheimnisvolle Baron' oder so was.", Laura war leicht beleidigt. Diamante seufzte und brachte Laura das bestellte Buch.

„Und jetzt halte die Klappe. Ich will Deffy nicht erklären müssen, warum seine Kleine Perle mit Schnitt- und Stichwunden übersäht ist.", Diamante war gereizt und das war Lauras schuld.

Die 4 Piraten kamen zum Marktplatz. Eine von der Don Quixote Familie tanzte dort, was Sanji natürlich ablenkte.

„Wir haben keine Zeit für sowas. Wir müssen zum Palast.", meinte Law nur leicht wütend. Die Tänzerin kam auf Law zu.

„Du bist wohl auch scharf auf die Königin? So wie jeder Mann.", flüsterte die Tänzerin Law ins Ohr. Dann schlug sie ihn in den Bauch, sodass er auf die Knie fiel.

„Was sollte das denn bitte?", rief Ruffy. Die Tänzerin drehte sich zu Ruffy und kicherte.

„Du scheinst dir Sorgen um ihn zu machen.", grinste sie. Dann griff sie Ruffy an wurde aber von Zorro gestoppt.

„Sieh mal einer an. Ich dachte du kommst alleine Law.", Law har geschockt als er die Stimme seines ehemaligen Kapitäns hörte. Noch immer unter Schmerzen schaute er zu ihm hoch.

„Was willst du von mir, de Flamingo?", fragte Law. De Flamingo nahm seinen Kopf und zog ihn hoch, so das die beiden auf Augenhöhe miteinander reden konnten.

„Ich will nichts von dir. Du willst etwas von mir, was du nicht bekommen wirst. Sie wird bei mir bleiben Law. Die Piraterie ist nix für kleine Jungs, Law.", lachte de Flamingo und warf Law gegen die nächste Wand.

„Wenn du wirklich willst, dass sie glücklich ist, dann lass sie entscheiden was sie will. Du kannst Laura nicht dazu zwingen, dich zu lieben. Wir können das ohne Kampf beenden.", versuchte Law de Flamingo zu überzeugen, erfolglos. Denn sobald er das sagte, war ein Schuss zu hören.

„Verdammt. Dieser Arzt ist in Schwierigkeiten.", knurrte Sanji.

„Du kannst ihm jetzt sowieso nicht helfen. Solange de Flamingo da ist, wirst du nicht an Law herankommen.", meinte Zorro darauf. De Flamingo rief die Tänzerin zurück und die zwei verschwanden, zusammen mit Law.

„Mist. Die bringen ihn sicher zum Palast. Wenn wir dahin gehen finden wir auch Laura.", Sanji war drauf und dran zum Palast zu rennen. Ruffy und Zorro hielten ihn auf.

„Wir sollten überlegen, wie wir unauffällig da hineinkommen.", erklärte Zorro. Ruffy stimmte dem zu und die drei suchten sich einen ruhigen Ort.

De Flamingo betrat den Thronsaal. Alle seine Untergebenen waren froh, ihn wiederzusehen.

„Bindet Law an den Herzstuhl. Ich hole Laura. Ich will das sie und er genau wissen was passiert, wenn man mich verärgert.", sagte de Flamingo und ließ einen bewusstlosen Law auf den Boden fallen. Er machte sich auf den Weg zum Schlafzimmer.

„Violet, ich möchte nicht, dass unbefugte den Palast betreten. Solange sie kein Anliegen haben, was meine Hilfe benötigt, werden alle wieder weggeschickt. Verstanden?", befahl er der Tänzerin, welche nickte und sich zum Palasttor aufmachte.

Es klopfte an der Tür. Laura legte das Buch beiseite und ging zur Tür.

„Was gibt es, de Flamingo?", fragte sie. De Flamingo öffnete die Tür und kam ins Zimmer.

„Ich möchte das du mitkommst. Ich habe eine Überraschung für dich.", grinste er Laura an. Sie schien nicht daran interessiert zu sein, was de Flamingo leicht verärgerte.

„Solange es nicht meine Freiheit ist, ist es mir egal. Außerdem habe ich gerade gelesen.", meinte Laura nur gleichgültig.

„Ich habe Law mitgebracht. Ich wollte das ihr euch wiederseht.", erklärte de Flamingo. Laura schien sich riesig zu freuen.

„Law ist hier? Super. Ich muss ihn sehen.", Laura war aufgeregt. De Flamingo schmunzelte. Er wusste, dass sie darauf anspringen würde. Für Law war sie Feuer und Flamme.

„Immer mit der Ruhe. Ich bringe dich schon zu ihm, unter einer Bedingung.", bat de Flamingo Laura. Laura war leicht irritiert, aber solange sie Law wiedersehn konnte, war ihr so gut wie alles recht.

„Welche Bedingung?", wollte sie wissen. Sie schien sich richtig auf Law zu freuen.

„Du darfst nicht von meiner Seite weichen. Wenn du mir das versprichst, bringe ich dich zu Law.", de Flamingo grinste. Laura zitterte etwas.

„Ich verspreche es bei meiner Ehre als Schwertkämpferin.", sie legte ihre Hand aufs Herz und sagte es mit einem so ruhigen Ton, der schon wieder beunruhigend war.

„Gut. Das Wort eines Schwertkämpfers darf nicht gebrochen werden.", de Flamingo nahm Lauras Hand und ging mit ihr in den Thronsaal.

Law wachte auf, gefesselt auf den Herzstuhl. Er versuchte weg zu kommen, ohne Erfolg.

„Sieh an, wer aufgewacht ist. Ist das nicht schön, Laura?", sagte de Flamingo hämisch. Laura wollte unbedingt zu Law und ihn umarmen, aber sie hatte de Flamingo ihr Schwertkämpferehrenwort gegeben.

„Ja, ich bin froh, dass es ihm gut geht.", erwiderte sie. De Flamingo setzte sich hin und zeigte Laura das sie sich auf seinen Schoß setzen soll. Wiederwillig tat sie das auch.

„Was zur…? Laura was soll das?", Law hatte nicht die Kraft, um de Flamingo anzugreifen. Selbst wenn, konnte er nicht, da de Flamingo Laura unter Kontrolle hatte.

„Ich habe es ihm versprochen, Law.", Laura klang enttäuscht von sich selbst. De Flamingo musste kichern.

„Weißt du, sie scheint sich schon sehr gut hier eingelebt. Es wäre doch schade, sie aus dieser Umgebung rauszuholen oder?", grinste de Flamingo. Bevor Law irgendetwas dazu sagen konnte, sah er auch schon wie de Flamingo Laura küsste. Law sah ihr an wie wiederwillig sie das tat.

„Lass sie in Ruhe, de Flamingo. Du wirst sie noch brechen. Siehst du nicht, dass sie das nicht will?", rief Law. De Flamingo stand auf und kam auf Law zu.

„Jetzt erzähl' mal. Wieso nimmst du das alles auf dich, nur um jemanden zu retten, der dein Feind ist? Laut deiner eigenen Aussage seid ihr gute Freunde. Also wieso?", de Flamingo hielt Law am Hals fest, was ihn dazu brachte nach Luft zu schnappen.

„De Flamingo, lass gut sein. Er will halt einen Freund retten und dir beweisen, dass er dich nicht braucht.", Laura versuchte de Flamingo von Law weg zu bekommen.

„Dich habe ich nicht gefragt.", knurrte de Flamingo und warf Laura gegen die nächste Wand.

„LAURA!", schrie Law. De Flamingo drückte Law nur weiter in den Herzstuhl.

„Du hast mir meine Frage noch nicht beantwortet. Wieso nimmst du das alles auf dich nur um enttäuscht zu werden?", meinte de Flamingo grinsend.

„Weil ich sie mag. Ich weiß, dass wir Feinde sind, aber ich werde dafür sorgen, dass sie ihr Happy End bekommt.", Law atmete schwer, da de Flamingo drückte ihm die Kehle zu.

„Wenn das so ist, dann werde ich dich vorerst laufen lassen. Laura hingegen…ich werde ihr die Wahrheit über dich verschweigen. Dein erster Versuch sie zu retten, war ein Fehlschlag. Wie viele Versuche wirst du noch brauchen, bis sie ihr Happy End bekommt?", de Flamingo hob Law aus dem Herzstuhl und warf ihn aus dem Fenster.

Stimmt. Es war ein Fehlschlag, aber der nächste Versuch wird ein Triumph werden. Nur wie? Naja. Laura wird ihr Happy End bekommen, komme was da wolle.

 **Autoren Notiz:** **Ich wollte dieses Kapitel eigentlich schon gestern fertig haben, aber…naja. Ich hatte Stress. Aber jetzt ist es fertig. Freut euch schon auf das nächste Kapitel. Na dann, bis zum nächsten Kapitel**


	7. Chapter 7

**Zeit für Veränderung**

 **Kapitel 7: Die Wahrheit**

Nachdem er Law aus dem Fenster geworfen hatte, nahm de Flamingo Laura in seine Arme. Durch den Aufprall an der Wand hat sie ihr Bewusstsein verloren. Laura sah aus wie eine Puppe, nur das sie noch atmetet und bluten konnte.

„Es tut mir leid. Ich wollte das nicht.", murmelte de Flamingo und leckte ihr Blut von ihrer Stirn. Plötzlich fiel ihm ein, dass die beiden nicht offiziell verheiratet waren. Aber solange sie schlief, wollte er sie zu nix zwingen. Laura war sowieso schon gegen ihren Willen auf Dressrosa. De Flamingo trug Laura ins Schlafzimmer und legte sie ins Bett. Dann ließ er Baby 5 rufen, dass sie Laura die Wunde am Kopf verband.

„Was genau ist passiert, junger Meister?", fragte Baby 5 als sie die Wunde verband.

„Das ist nicht wichtig. Danke dass du das gemacht hast Baby 5.", war seine Antwort. Baby 5 nickte nur und ging dann wieder. Er beobachtet Laura noch ein bisschen bevor er das Buch, was auf dem Nachttisch lag, bemerkte. De Flamingo nahm es in die Hand und fing an es zu lesen.

Als Laura aufwachte, bemerkte sie, dass de Flamingos Brille auf dem Nachttisch lag. Dann rieb sie sich die Stirn.

„Mein Schädel brummt. Alles was ich noch weiß ist, dass de Flamingo Law gefesselt hatte.", murmelte Laura vor sich hin.

„Da hast du recht, meine Liebe. Es tut mir leid, dass ich dir weh getan habe.", erwiderte de Flamingo auf Lauras Gemurmel. Er hatte ihr den Rücken zugekehrt. Laura nahm seine Brille und stand auf um sie ihm zu bringen.

„Nein, mir tut es leid. Eigentlich finde ich es ja ganz süß von dir, dass du versuchst mich zu verführen. Ich sollte nicht so stur sein.", meinte Laura und hielt de Flamingo seine Brille hin. Sie wunderte sich warum man nie seine Augen sah, aber sie fragte nicht nach. De Flamingo nahm die Brille und setzte sie auf.

„Du wirst jetzt sicher böse auf mich, aber bevor ich das Bewusstsein verlor, habe ich dich zu Law sagen hören, dass du die Wahrheit über ihn mir vorenthalten wirst. Erzählst du mir die Wahrheit bitte?", Laura klang schon etwas neugierig.

„Nein. Ich werde es dir nicht erzählen. Ich möchte nicht, das du dir zu sehr deinen hübschen Kopf zerbrichst.", meinte de Flamingo nur. Laura überlegte wie sie ihn doch überreden konnte, dann schaute sie auf ihre Hand. Sie wird als Königin von Dressrosa bezeichnet aber sie war nicht mit de Flamingo verheiratet, zumindest nicht offiziell. Sie holte tief Luft.

„Ich verspreche dir ich werde offiziell deine Königin, wenn du es mir erzählst.", sagte Laura. De Flamingo überlegte kurz, lehnte das Angebot dann aber auch ab. Er nahm nur ihr Kinn und grinste sie an.

„Du würdest doch sowieso weglaufen. Ich kann nicht zulassen, dass ein so kostbares Juwel wie du es bist, mich einfach hintergeht. Ich will dich nicht auch erschießen müssen wie ich meinen Vater und meinen Bruder hab erschießen müssen.", sagte de Flamingo nur grinsend. Dann gab er ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn und verließ den Raum. Er ließ Laura einfach stehen.

„ICH DACHTE DU WILLST DAS ICH DIR GEHÖRE!", schrie sie, was durch den ganzen Palast zu hören war.

Der Schrei war auch in der Nähe des Palastes zu hören. Law wurde durch ihn geweckt.

„Dieser Bastard ignoriert sie einfach. Das ist kein Verhalten eines Königs seiner ‚Verlobten' gegenüber. Ich brauche einen Plan ihr zu helfen. Ich kann sie einfach nicht im Stich lassen.", murmelte Law vor sich hin. Er musste den Strohhut und die anderen beiden finden, bevor er sich doch entschied ihr die Wahrheit zu erzählen. Law hat seine Vergangenheit geheim gehalten, auch seiner Crew gegenüber, aber wenn Laura von de Flamingo erfährt, was ihm wiederfahren ist und was er alles getan hat, dann wird sie ihn sicher hassen.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

„Ich bin eine Lorenor. Ich gebe mein Herz nur einmal weg. Und das auch nur an jemanden, der mich wirklich berührt.", lächelte Laura Law einst an.

„Das heißt, wenn ich dich berühre, dann schenkst du mir dein Herz? Interessant. Ich kann Laute wortwörtlich das Herz stehlen.", meinte Law nur darauf. Laura musste daraufhin lachen. Sie wusste das bereits.

„Das ist klar. Du bist immerhin ein Arzt mit der Kraft der Operationsfrucht. Wobei ich sagen muss das ich nicht ganz verstehe wie du an die Frucht gekommen bist.", Laura klang leicht nachdenklich.

„Ich habe sie von einem Freund.", versuchte Law sich rauszureden. Laura glaubte das und weil sie weg musste gab sie Law noch die Nummer von ihrer Teleschnecke.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Law machte sich einfach auf die Suche nach den anderen dreien. Er brauchte sie um de Flamingo den gar aus zu machen.

‚Halte noch etwas durch, meine geliebte Laura. Ich werde dir helfen, zusammen mit dem Strohhut, dem perversen Koch und deinem Bruder.', dachte sich Law.

„Erzähle es ihr einfach.", meinte Trebol. De Flamingo kicherte nur und setzte sich auf das Fensterbrett gegenüber der vier Stühle.

„Die Wahrheit, dass Law einst ein Mitglied von uns war und mein Bruder ihm die Operationsfrucht gab, damit er seine angeborene Krankheit besiegen könne? Law ist mehr als nur ein Verräter, er ist eine Bedrohung. Ich werde ihr meine Wahrheit über ihn erzählen.", schmunzelte de Flamingo. Was er nicht wusste war, dass Laura ihn aufgesucht hatte und dass mit der Krankheit hörte. Sie wusste ja das Law sehr geheimnisvoll war aber ihr etwas so derart Schlimmes zu verschweigen, brach ihr leicht das Herz.

„Law ist krank? Warum hat er es mir nicht gesagt? Ich dachte, er ist immer ehrlich zu mir.", Laura war geknickt. Wieso hatte Law es ihr nicht gesagt? Liebte er sie etwa nicht? Oder konnte er es ihr nicht sagen?

„Ich würde dich niemals anlügen, mein Engel. Bleib bei mir. Die Marine kann dir dann nix mehr anhaben. Ich verspreche dir, das es dir gut gehen wird.", de Flamingo säuselte das so süß und verführerisch, dass Laura nicht widerstehen konnte. Sie willigte dem Antrag ein. Laura war enttäuscht von Law.

Law hatte gerade seine Gefährten gefunden, als ausgerufen wurde, dass am nächsten Tag eine öffentliche Hochzeit abgehalten werden sollte. Law wurde kreidebleich, weil er genau wusste was das bedeutete. Sollte sie wirklich einwilligen seine Frau und somit Königin von Dressrosa zu werden, wäre alles vorbei.

„Eine Hochzeit? Das ist doch nicht so schlimm. Wieso bist du denn so bleich Traffy?", fragte Ruffy. Law kam wieder zu sich und drehte sich zum Strohhut um.

„Wir müssen auf diese Hochzeit. Das ist die einzige Möglichkeit sie noch zur Vernunft zu bringen. Sollte sie morgen einwilligen de Flamingos Frau zu werden, war die ganze Aktion umsonst und ich…ich werde keine Rache für einen Freund üben können.", seufzte Law.

„Ich kann doch nicht zulassen, dass ein so süßer Käfer wie Laura in die Hände dieses Bastards gerät. De Flamingo wird dafür bezahlen!", erwiderte Sanji wütend.

„Wir sind keine Einwohner von Dressrosa. Aber wenn es eine öffentliche Hochzeit ist, dürfen sicher auch Besucher daran teilhaben. Sollte dem so sein, können wir sie noch vor der Hochzeit retten. Aber zu viert wird das schwierig.", meinte Zorro darauf. Alle waren einverstanden. Zorro rief sofort bei der Sunny an und sagte, alle sollten sich für den nächsten Tag herausputzen, da sie eine Hochzeit verhindern mussten.

Somit stand der Plan fest. Als alle anderen schliefen, beobachtet Law die Vivrecard, die er von Laura bekommen hatte. Er vermisste es sie zu ärgern und ihr durch ihr Haar zu wuscheln. Er vermisste ihren Herzschlag, den er manchmal hören durfte, wenn er mal nicht schlafen konnte. Er steckte die Vivrecard ein und holte einen Steckbrief hervor. Nur auf Steckbriefen waren die gesuchten Personen in einem schönen farbigen Bild zu sehen. Der Steckbrief, den Law sich anschaute gehörte zu Laura. Darauf war sie in ihrer Marineuniform zu sehen, kämpfend. Sie hatte diesen entschlossenen Blick, denn sie immer hat, wenn sie ein Ziel verfolgt. Lauras Haare waren auf dem Bild offen und man erkannte eine kleine Narbe an ihrer linken Schulter. Law musste lächeln, da dieser Steckbrief noch aus ihrer Marinezeit stammte. Dann weinte er, etwas, dass er seit dem Tod von Corazon, de Flamingos Bruder, nicht mehr getan hat.

„Ich wette du wärst stolz, Cora-san. Ich habe etwas gefunden, das ich um jeden Preis vor deinem Bruder schützen möchte. So wie du mich geschützt hast. Ich vermisse dich, Cora-san.", flüsterte Law, legte sich hin und schlief ein.

 **Autoren Notiz:** **Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Ich freue mich schon, wenn ich das nächste Kapitel schreibe. Wird auf jeden Fall spannened**


	8. Chapter 8

**Zeit für Veränderung**

 **Kapitel 8: Die Hochzeit**

Laura stand an einem Fenster, wodurch sie den Platz vor dem Palast beobachten konnte. Da unten war ein reges Treiben, weil alles für die bevorstehende Hochzeit vorbereitet wurde. Auch die Marine war zugegen, um verdächtige Gäste festzunehmen.

„Beobachtest du die Hochzeitsvorbereitungen, meine Liebe?", fragte de Flamingo, der gerade in den Raum gekommen war. Er legte einen Arm um Laura.

„Ich bin nicht wirklich in der Stimmung für sowas. Ich bin am Nachdenken.", meinte Laura nur darauf und schob den Arm von ihren Schultern. „Ich dachte, ich hätte mein All-Blue gefunden."

Laura war frisch gebadet also beobachtet sie das bunte Treiben auf dem Platz im Bademantel. Sie schien in Gedanken verloren.

„Kannst du tanzen?", wollte de Flamingo wissen. Laura wurde aus ihren Gedanken geholt. Sie drehte sich zu de Flamingo um und verschränkte die Arme.

„Ich bin Schwertkämpferin und keine Ballerina. Ich brauche sowas nicht. Wozu auch?", erwiderte Laura. „Ich bin immerhin nicht von adligem Blut, so wie du."

„Tanzen kann nützlich sein. Wenn du willst, bringe ich es dir bei.", lächelte de Flamingo und hielt Laura eine Hand hin. „Außerdem wäre es doch schade, wenn dein erster Tanz auf deiner eigenen Hochzeit wäre oder?"

Da hatte er recht. Laura hätte nie gedacht, dass sie später einmal heiraten wird, da sie zu sehr damit beschäftigt war, sich einen Namen als Piratenjägerin und als Marinesoldatin zu machen.

„Einverstanden. Ich muss mich erstmal anziehen, falls das ok ist.", seufzte Laura.

„Ich bin einverstanden, auch wenn ich finde du kannst ruhig so mit mir tanzen.", schmunzelte de Flamingo. Laura rollte mit den Augen. Reichte es nicht, dass er sie beim Duschen beobachtet, bevor er sie mitnahm?

‚Er ist schlimmer als Sanji.', dachte sich Laura. Aber was konnte sie schon Groß machen? De Flamingo war nicht nur 20 Jahre älter als Laura und er war auch nicht nur 1,30m größer als Laura, sondern er war auch ein König.

„Wenn du schon mit mir tanzen willst, will ich mir wenigstens etwas Passendes anziehen.", sagte Laura als sie mit erhobener Nase ins Schlafzimmer ging. Als sie durch den Thronsaal ging, fand sie auf dem Herzstuhl ein Buch. Laura nahm das Buch in die Hand. ‚Das geheimnisvolle All-Blue' war der Titel dieses Buches.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Laura war noch immer wach. Sie konnte und wollte noch nicht schlafen.

„Du bist ja immer noch wach. Du solltest auch langsam schlafen gehen.", meinte Law als er den Aufenthaltsraum betrat. Laura beachtete ihn gar nicht, da sie so sehr in das Buch vertieft war.

„'Das geheimnisvolle All-Blue.' Interessant.", murmelte Law als er den Titel des Buches las.

„Ich kann dir gerne etwas daraus vorlesen. Natürlich nur, wenn du möchtest.", meinte Laura lächelnd. Law nickte nur, dann legten sie sich so auf die Couch das Law auf Lauras Brust lag und ihren Herzschlag hören konnte.

„Schon einmal etwas vom All-Blue gehört? Der All-Blue ist ein Paradies für jeden Koch. Dort sollen alle fische aus allen Meeren versammelt sein und auch an sich soll der All-Blue wunderschön sein. Spießer behaupten, dass der All-Blue nicht existiere, aber für mich ist der All-Blue so real wie alle anderen Meere der Welt auch. Denn der All-Blue ist das Paradies, und das nicht nur für Meisterköche.", las Laura aus dem Buch vor. „Ich habe meinen All-Blue bereits gefunden."

„Ich meinen auch.", säuselte Law schläfrig vor sich hin. Er muss durch Lauras Herzschlag schläfrig geworden sein.

„Ich habe dich gern, Laura", murmelte er im Schlaf. Um ihn nicht zu wecken, nahm Laura Laws Kopf von ihrer Brust, stand auf und legte den Kopf dann sanft auf das Kissen, an dem sie gelehnt hatte. Dann stellte sie das Buch zurück ins Bücherregal.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Laura musste sich Tränen unterdrücken als sie mit dem Buch in der Hand ins Schlafzimmer lief. Sie zog sich um und ging dann mit de Flamingo in eine große Halle.

Da Laura noch nie vorher getanzt hat, führte de Flamingo. Durch das Wasser haben sich Lauras haare leicht gelockt.

De Flamingo führte sie über das Parkett wie eine Marionette, nur ohne die Fäden. Sie war, dafür, dass sie das zum ersten Mal machte, sehr anmutig. De Flamingo schien das zu gefallen und Laura war nicht ganz bei der Sache. Alles, was sie spürte, waren die Berührungen von de Flamingo.

„Du liebst mich auf deine Art und Weise, richtig? Obwohl du stärker bist als ich, hältst du mich für ebenbürtig.", murmelte Laura. De Flamingo fing sie mit einem Arm auf und beugte sich zu ihr runter.

„Da liegst du absolut richtig. Es gibt einen Aspekt an dir, der wohl jeden faszinieren würde.", flüsterte de Flamingo in Lauras Ohr. „Du lässt dich auf alles ein, was dich deinem Ziel näherbringt."

Laura hatte die ganze Zeit über die Augen geschlossen und ließ sich führen. De Flamingo drehte sie mit einer Hand, so dass ihr Kleid ihre Füße zeigte. Dann nahm er sie in den Arm.

„Dafür, dass du zum ersten Mal getanzt hast, warst du wie eine Schneeflocke.", lächelte de Flamingo Laura an.

„Ich habe etwas gefunden, das mir die Motivation dazu gab.", erwiderte Laura darauf hin. „Kannst du mich zu deinem Herzschlag einschlafen lassen?"

„Wieso?", de Flamingo wunderte sich wegen der Anfrage von Laura.

„Nur dieses eine Mal. Lass mich bitte zu deinem Herzschlag einschlafen.", bat Laura ihn. De Flamingo willigte ein.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Laura lag lächelnd auf der Brust von de Flamingo und zu seiner eigenen Überraschung musste er auch lächeln. Sie sah einfach aus wie ein Baby, wenn sie schläft. Nur war sie kein Baby mehr, sondern 21 Jahre alt.

„Law hat etwas gefunden, dass er vor mir schützen möchte. Du bist ein schlechter oder guter Einfluss auf ihn gewesen, Rosinante. Du bist sicher stolz auf dieses Balg.", murmelte de Flamingo vor sich hin.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Der Tag, nachdem es kein Zurück mehr gab, zumindest für Laura. Sollte sie heute wirklich einwilligen, de Flamingos frau zu werden, war alles zu spät. Laura wurde für die Hochzeit herausgeputzt, ähnlich wie Nami damals auf der Thriller Bark, aber Laura ist bei Bewusstsein.

„Bist du aufgeregt?", fragte Baby 5. Laura schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich bin zuversichtlich, dass Law das nicht zulassen wird. Ich mag ihn hassen, aber er hatte sicher seine Gründe mir seine Krankheit vorzuenthalten.", erwiderte Laura selbstsicher. Sie mochte Law hassen für was er getan hat, aber sie konnte und wollte ihn nicht austauschen.

Als alles fertig war und auch die Piratenallianz anwesend war, wurde Laura endlich aus dem Palast geführt, als Braut natürlich. Sie war so wunderschön, dass es Law die Sprache verschlug. Er hätte nie gedacht sie einmal so schön zu erleben. Die Allianz musste auf den richtigen Moment warten, um sie zu ‚befreien'.

„Möchtest du den hier anwesenden König von Dressrosa, de Flamingo, zu deinem Ehemann nehmen?", wurde Laura gefragt. Sie zögerte, schaute sich in den Reihen um und entdeckte ihren relativ schlecht verkleideten Bruder.

„Ich…Ich kann nicht. Ich bin eine Lorenor. Ich habe mein Herz schon jemandem geschenkt. Ein Lorenor gibt das Herz nur einmal weg.", Laura warf ihren Brautstrauß auf den Boden. „ICH BIN NICHT DEIN EIGNTUM, DE FLAMINGO. ICH BIN GENAUSO FREI WIE ALLE ANDEREN PIRATEN ES AUCH SIND!"

„Fufufu, du hast aber eingewilligt mich zu heiraten. Solange sonst niemand Anspruch auf dich erhebt, bist du noch immer Teil meiner Familie.", lachte de Flamingo.

„WIR ERHEBEN ANSPRUCH!", rief die ganze Piratenallianz.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Die Hochzeit wurde auf jeden Fall verhindert. Jedoch war de Flamingo jetzt wütend und hielt eine Pistole an Lauras Kopf. Zorro und Law befürchten das schlimmste.


	9. Chapter 9

**Zeit für Veränderung**

 **Kapitel 9: Das Geständnis**

„Ich habe keine Angst vor dem Tod de Flamingo. Erschieße mich ruhig.", meinte Laura ganz ruhig. Sie konnte sich sowieso nicht wehren, sie hatte es versprochen. Laura schloss die Augen.

„Room", rief Law und eine blaue Sphäre bildete sich um de Flamingo, Laura und ihn.

„Shambles.", er und Laura tauschten Plätze. „Wenn du schon jemanden töten musst, de Flamingo, dann sollte ich doch derjenige sein. Nicht wahr?"

Laura öffnete die Augen und stand vor ihrem Bruder. Sie war leicht verwirrt also drehte sie sich um. Die Pistole war nun auf Law gerichtet. Laura war geschockt. In dem Hochzeitskleid konnte sie nicht kämpfen geschweige denn schnell rennen.

„Wenn das so ist, Law, dann erfülle ich dir deinen Wunsch.", lachte de Flamingo und entsicherte die Pistole.

„Hör auf damit. Du machst mir Angst. Law, hör auf mit dem dich für mich opfern wollen. Wie soll ich dich denn dann beschützen?", rief Laura Law zu. Law schaute zu ihr rüber und sie weinte. Laura weinte, zum ersten Mal in der ganzen Zeit in der er sie kannte.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

„Hast du dich schon mal verliebt, Cora-san?", fragte ein 13-jähriger Law. Ein blonder Mann mit einem schwarzen Federmantel musste überlegen.

„Ja. Wenn ich dich dazu zähle.", schmunzelte der Mann.

„DAS MEINE ICH NICHT!", schrie Law ihn an. Der Mann kicherte.

„Wolltest du schon mal jemanden beschützen, auch wenn du weißt, dass es deinen Tod bedeutet?", fragte der Mann nach einer Minute das Schweigens. Law sah ihn verwundert an.

„Außer meiner Schwester noch niemanden. Ist das etwa Liebe?", wunderte sich der kleine Law. Der Mann nickte nur. Also war Liebe der Wunsch für jemanden zu sterben. Ob das auch galt für jemanden, den man noch nie gesehen hat?

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Law war überrascht von Lauras Reaktion. Er war also ihr All-Blue. Sie schniefte und schluchzte.

„ICH MACHE ALLES WAS DU WILLST DEFFY, NUR BITTE NIMM MIR LAW NICHT WEG!", weinte Laura. Ihr lag sehr viel an dem Piraten, der sie immer zum Lachen brachte und mit dem sie über alles reden konnte.

„Ich nehme ihn dir nicht weg.", erwiderte de Flamingo und warf Laura die Pistole zu. „Wenn dir so viel an ihm liegt, und du alles machst nur damit ich ihn in Ruhe lasse, dann finde ich solltest du das erledigen."

Laura hielt die Pistole in ihren Händen und starrte sie an. Sie konnte de Flamingo nicht angreifen, da er sie leicht kontrollieren konnte und Law wollte sie auch nicht verletzen.

„Zorro, Law, verzeiht mir.", flüsterte Laura und schoss sich selbst in den Bauch. Sie ließ die Pistole fallen und fiel zu Boden.

„LAURA!", rief Law und rannte zu ihr. Er nahm sie in den Arm und legte seine freie Hand auf die Schusswunde. „nein, du darfst nicht sterben."

„Hätte ich auf dich geschossen, hätte ich mir nie verziehen. Hätte ich auf de Flamingo geschossen, wäre ich jetzt mit Sicherheit tot. Das war die einzige Lösung.", lächelte Laura. Dann hustete sie etwas Blut.

„Verdammt. Wenn du jetzt stirbst, wenn soll ich dann beschützen? Du bist die zweite Marinesoldatin, die mir ans Herz gewachsen ist.", Law unterdrückte sich einige Tränen.

„So schnell sterbe ich schon nicht. Glaube mir. Du bist so süß, wenn du dir Sorgen machst.", kicherte Laura, hatte aber Probleme zu atmen.

„Shachi, Penguin, bringt Laura ins U-Boot! SOFORT!", schrie Law zwei seiner Leute an. Die führten den Befehl aus.

‚Ich wusste, dass du mich retten wirst, Law. Wie du es versprochen hast.', dachte Laura als sie ins U-Boot getragen wurde.

Law hob die Pistole auf und richtete sie auf de Flamingo.

„Willst du mich wirklich erschießen? Deine kleine Freundin hat es nicht geschafft.", grinste de Flamingo.

„Du weißt genau, dass weder sie noch er den Abzug gedrückt hätten. Sie mag alles tun um ihr Ziel zu erreichen, aber was würde es ihr bringen dich zu töten?", war die Antwort von Law. „Und er hat noch an das Gute in dir geglaubt, de Flamingo."

„Mein Bruder war ein Trottel, so wie mein Vater, und so wie du. Ich bin ein Samurai der Meere, du kannst mir nix antun.", meinte de Flamingo nur selbstsicher.

„ER WAR KEIN TROTTEL.", schrie Law und drückte den Abzug. Ein Schuss war zu hören. De Flamingo war außer Kraft gesetzt, zumindest vorerst.

„Wir sollten verschwinden. Es dauert nicht lange, dann hat er seine Organe wieder repariert.", erklärte Law und die Piratenallianz machte sich auf den Weg zum Hafen.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

„Habt ihr schon alles vorbereitet?", fragte Law als er mit Chopper das U-Boot betrat und sich auf den Weg in den Operationssaal machte. Shachi und Penguin nickten. Das reichte Law vollkommen aus. Er nahm Chopper mit und dann waren die Türen bis zum Ende geschlossen.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Nach einiger Zeit kamen die zwei Ärzte aus dem Saal.

„Geht es ihr besser?", fragte Bepo, der sie offensichtlich mochte.

„Kann ich noch nicht sagen. Sie muss erst aufwachen, und bei ihrem Zustand bin ich mir nicht sicher ob sie aufwacht.", erwiderte Law ganz sachlich, wie ein richtiger Arzt.

„Nun ja. Wir konnte die Kugel entfernen und die wunde zunähen aber sie hat viel Blut verloren. Sollte sie aufwachen, dann nur, weil sie einen starken Lebenswillen hat.", ergänzte Chopper.

„Wie damals beim Strohhut.", dachte Penguin laut.

„Beim Strohhut war es anders. Ich hatte ihm geholfen, weil ich seine Hilfe gebraucht habe. Ich brauche Lauras Hilfe nicht, habe ihr aber trotzdem geholfen.", erklärte Law. Law war für seine Grausamkeit bekannt, und dennoch hatte er einen weichen Kern. Er hatte damals, als er Laura kennenlernte, versucht, möglichst viel über sie herauszufinden, fand aber nur heraus, dass sie Zorros Zwillingsschwester war. Law ging in den Aufenthaltsraum des U-Bootes und nahm sich ein Buch.

„War er schon einmal so niedergeschlagen?", fragte Chopper. Die Heart-Piraten zuckten mit den Schultern. So hatten sie ihren Kapitän noch nie erlebt.

„Lasst ihn. So ist er nun einmal. Da kann man nix machen.", ein Kichern war zu hören. Alle die das hörten waren überrascht. Laura schien aufgewacht zu sein.

„Sagt ihm nicht das ich wach bin. Ich möchte warten bis er heute Abend nochmal nach mir sieht.", bat Laura.

„Versprochen.", erwiderte Chopper. „De Flamingo hat dich ganz schon zugerichtet."

„Könnte man so sagen.", schmunzelte Laura und schlief wieder ein. Sie muss wirklich müde gewesen sein.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Es war bereits Abend und Law sah nach Laura. Ein wenig Blut war noch in ihren Mundwinkeln.

„Du bist wirklich eine eigenartige Frau, Lorenor Laura. Du schießt auf dich selbst, um mich zu beschützen. Du bist echt verrückt.", meinte Law und lächelte.

„Ich hatte meine Gründe, das ist dir bewusst. Und jetzt komm näher ich muss dir was sagen.", erwiderte Laura. Law kam näher an sie heran und kassierte eine Ohrfeige.

„Wofür war das denn?", Law hielt sich seine Wange und meckerte etwas rum.

„Du warst nicht ganz ehrlich zu mir, mein Lieber. Aber um ehrlich zu sein, ich auch nicht zu dir.", Laura klang sehr ernst. Obwohl sie nur knapp dem Tod entwischt ist, hatte sie ziemlich gute Laune.

„Wie meinst du das?", Law war verwirrt. Er wusste sich nicht anders zu helfen als sich zu ihr zu setzen und mit ihr zu reden.

„Ich meine damit, dass ich dir auch etwas verschwiegen habe. Ich bin nämlich die erste Marinesoldatin gewesen, die sich in einen Piraten verliebt hat.", lächelte Laura. „Immerhin gehört es sich nicht für die Marine sich auf Piraten einzulassen."

Law wusste nun was sie ihm verschwieg aber noch nicht was sie von ihm wusste, was er ihr nie gesagt hat.

„Du warst noch ein Kind, als du die Operationsfrucht bekommen hast, richtig?", wollte Laura wissen. Das war es also, seine Krankheit.

„Ja. Ich bin in der weißen Stadt im North Blue aufgewachsen, in Frevance. Wir fanden ein seltenes Mineral und bauten es ab. Was uns die Regierung jedoch verschwieg, war, dass der Abbau dieses Minerals giftige Dämpfe freisetzte. Dieses Mineral war weißes Blei, und es machte meine Heimatstadt reich. Jedoch führte es sie auch in ihr Verderben. Durch die giftigen Dämpfe ist eine erblich bedingte Krankheit ausgebrochen. Sie sorgte dafür das die Lebenserwartung der Betroffenen von Generation zu Generation sank. Die Nachbarstädte hatten Angst sich anzustecken und eines Tages wurden alle Bewohner getötet. Ich konnte fliehen und ging zu de Flamingo. Der Rest der Geschichte ist dir bekannt.", erklärte Law. „Auch, wenn ich durch die Operationsfrucht die Krankheit bei mir stoppen konnte, kann es sein, dass, wenn ich Vater werde sollte, dass Kind die Krankheit trotzdem hat."

Laura musste grinsen. Sie fand es amüsant, dass Law sich darüber schon Gedanken machte.

„Wieso denkst du denn schon so weit voraus? Denkst du etwa, dass du eines Tages Vater wirst?", lachte Laura.

„Ich glaube, die Anästhesie wirkt noch zu gut.", murmelte Law.

„Das sollte nicht heißen, dass das für dich unwahrscheinlich ist. Ich fand es recht amüsant, dass du schon so weit denkst.", versuchte Laura sich rauszureden. „Noch steht nicht fest, ob du einer wirst."

Law hörte Laura das Grinsen an. Er war ihr aber nicht böse.

„Du bist echt ein faszinierendes Mädchen. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich Vater werde.", lächelte Law. In der Zwischenzeit ist es bereits Nacht geworden. Law übernahm mehr oder weniger freiwillig die Schiffswache.

„Und was macht dich so sicher? Du hast weder eine Freundin, noch bist du verheiratet. Oder gibt es da ein Mädchen, von dem ich wissen sollte?", Laura ärgerte ihn ein bisschen. Wie Law das vermisst hatte.

„Da gibt es jemanden. Sie ist wunderschön, hat blaue Haare, ist super stur und führt sich manchmal auf wie eine Prinzessin.", kicherte Law. „Was ist mit dir?"

„Da gibt es auch einen. Er ist ein Vollidiot, ist Kapitän seiner eigenen Piratenbande, ist super süß und ist eigentlich ziemlich schwer zufrieden zu stellen.", erwiderte Laura verspielt. „Leider habe ich mich für die falsche Variante von ihm entschieden."

Die beiden schauten sich an und mussten lachen. Plötzlich hustete Laura.

„Alles in Ordnung, Prinzessin?", fragte Law.

„Na klar, Vollidiot.", lachte Laura. Die beiden wurden rot.

„Hey, ich muss dir etwas sagen.", meinten beide gleichzeitig.

„Ich sollte mich schonen. Sag, was du sagen willst, Law.", erwiderte Laura. Sie klang schon etwas schwach, was selten war.

„Seitdem ich dich kenne, gehst du mir nicht aus dem Kopf. Es war anfangs nur eine Freundschaft, die ich zu dir hatte. Aber als du mich vor de Flamingo verteidigt hast, und mich dann noch eingeladen hast, mit dir einkaufen zu gehen, fühle ich mehr als nur die Freundschaft die uns verbindet. Ich glaube, ich habe mich verliebt.", Law war rot. Er drehte sich weg als er den letzten Teil sagte.

„Zu glauben, dass etwas passiert ist, ist der Beweis das es nicht so ist. Liebe ist, wenn man jemanden verabscheut und gleichzeitig will, dass diese Person dich küsst. Und du willst Arzt sein.", schmunzelte Laura. „Ich weiß, dass ich verliebt bin."

Law war verwundert. Sie war schlauer als er dachte. Woher wusste sie so viel über diese Emotion. Laura war doch gar nicht so aufgeschlossen.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

„Hey, Smoker. Ich muss mal mit dir reden. Es ist in gewisser maßen wichtig.", meinte Laura, als sie in Smokers Büro ging.

„Wenn es irgendetwas mit dem Fakt zu tun hat, das du ein Kopfgeld besitzt dann habe ich dir doch bereits gesagt, dass du als gefährlich giltst.", erwiderte Smoker. Laura schüttelte den Kopf.

„Es geht um etwas Anderes. Die Diskussion mit dem Kopfgeld hatten wir schon.", sagte Laura und setzte sich auf den Stuhl vor Smokers Schreibtisch.

„Schieß los, Kleine.", Smoker war gespannt auf Lauras Frage.

„Was ist Liebe? Ich habe schon Tashigi gefragt, aber sie meinte ich solle dich fragen.", wollte Laura wissen. Smoker war überrascht. Noch nie hatte einer seiner Leute ihn deswegen gefragt.

„Soweit ich weiß ist Liebe, wenn du jemanden verabscheust aber gleichzeitig willst, dass diese Person dich küsst. Zumindest hat mir das Mutter einst so erklärt.", war seine Antwort. Laura stand auf und bedankte sich.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

„Ich liebe dich, Trafalgar D. Water Law.", murmelte Laura im Schlaf. Law gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Ich liebe dich, Lorenor Laura.", flüsterte er und verließ den Raum.

Sie wird sich sicher nicht daran erinnern, dass sie ihm gesagt hat, dass sie ihn liebt, aber das war Law egal. Er hatte es von ihr gehört und das reichte ihm.

 **Autoren Notiz:** **Das war aber ein langes Kapitel. Die lange Erklärung von Law tut mir leid. Ich bin noch nicht ganz sicher ob noch zwei Kapitel kommen. Eins kommt auf jeden Fall noch. Freut euch drauf.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Zeit für Veränderung**

 **Kapitel 10: Entscheidung**

Seit der Hochzeit sind nun zwei Wochen vergangen. Lauras Wunde ist verheilt und die Piratenallianz aufgelöst. Blöd ist nur, dass Laura sich weigert zu den Strohhüten zu gehen. Offiziell war sie ja ein Mitglied der Strohhut-Bande.

„Komm schon, Laura. Du bist ein Mitglied der Strohhut-Bande. Du kannst nicht hierbleiben.", Law verzweifelte fast an ihr. Sie hatte keinen Grund, weiter bei Law auf dem Schiff zu bleiben, ihre Wunde war ja verheilt.

„Was ist, wenn ich bleiben will?", meinte Laura verspielt. „Immerhin will ich nicht dein Feind sein."

Da hatte sie allerdings recht. Wenn sie zu den Strohhüten geht, dann sind die zwei Feinde, aber wenn sie bei ihm bleibt, dann wusste er nicht, wo sie schlafen sollte. Er ließ sie ganz sicher nicht mit bei ihm schlafen.

„Wo willst du dann schlafen? Ich habe kein Zimmer mehr für dich, und nachdem was auf Dressrosa passiert ist will ich dich nicht unbedingt mit bei mir schlafen lassen.", erwiderte Law. Laura warf ihm ein zerknülltes Papier gegen den Kopf.

„Spießer. Wenn du mich nicht in deiner Nähe haben willst, kannst du es doch einfach sagen.", Laura schmollte etwas. Law wurde rot aus Peinlichkeit.

„So meinte ich es nicht. Ich finde es ganz toll, dich in meiner Nähe zu haben. Es ist nur, wegen der Dinge die de Flamingo gemacht hat, möchte ich dir nicht zumuten, bei mir mit im Bett zu schlafen.", stammelte Law. Laura lächelte leicht.

„Es wäre für mich kein Problem, immerhin bist du nicht de Flamingo. Du beobachtest mich wenigstens nicht beim Duschen.", schmunzelte Laura. Law bekam Nasenbluten bei dem Gedanken daran, sie nackt zu sehen. Er hielt sich die Nase zu. Jetzt wusste er, was Sanji erlebte.

„Du machst mich fertig. Die Allianz ist beendet und das heißt, dass du zurück zu den Strohhüten musst.", Law hatte sich weggedreht.

„Ich weigere mich zurück zu gehen. Ich kann dich ja sonst nicht ärgern.", kicherte Laura. Sie hatte bemerkt das Law Nasenbluten hatte.

„Wenn du doch nicht so stur wärst. Ich würde dich ja gerne mitnehmen, aber wenn der Strohhut merkt, dass du nicht mehr da bist, ist er sicher sauer.", Law war so ruhig wie man es von einem Arzt erwarten würde. Laura verdrehte ihre Augen. War Law wirklich so ein Spießer?

„Warum fragst du Ruffy nicht einfach?", fragte Laura.

„Ist schwer, wenn ich Nasenbluten habe. Du musstest auch das mit dem duschen ansprechen.", meckerte Law Laura an.

„Ich kann nix dafür, dass du dir vorgestellt hast, wie ich nackt aussehe.", Laura meckerte zurück.

„NA KLAR KANNST DU WAS DAFÜR! DU HAST ES ANGESPROCHEN!", schrie Law sie an. Laura streckte ihm die Zunge raus.

„Ich habe nur gesagt, dass de Flamingo mich beim Duschen beobachtet hat. Das war auch nur einmal.", Laura schien es nicht zu stören, dass Law sie anschrie. Sie verschränkte die Arme und saß einfach da wie eine Prinzessin. „Du hast wenigstens Anstand."

„Du bist manchmal echt kompliziert. Und das liegt nicht daran, dass du eine Frau bist.", murmelte Law.

„Ich habe das gehört. Du bist auch nicht immer verständlich. Also wer ist hier kompliziert?", Laura sprang auf. Die zwei schauten sich beide verärgert an. Der Streit war aus einer Nebensächlichkeit entstanden und dennoch war er immer noch belanglos. Es ging ja nur darum, dass Laura sich weigerte zu den Strohhüten zu gehen.

„Du bist so verdammt stur. Wieso willst du nicht zu den Strohhüten zurück?", Law war genervt, verständlich, da er ja mit einer Lorenor sprach.

„Du verstehst es einfach nicht, oder? Weißt du wirklich nicht warum ich nicht zu den Strohhüten zurück will?", Laura war ziemlich sauer und leicht enttäuscht, dass Law sie entweder einfach nicht bei sich haben wollte oder er es einfach nicht verstand. Wieso auch? Er fragt ja nicht nach.

„Du bist 21 Jahre alt. Du bist alt genug um Entscheidungen zu treffen und du hattest deine Entscheidung schon vor einem Monat getroffen. Du gehörst zur Strohhut-Bande und damit war es das mit dem Gespräch.", meinte Law ganz sachlich. Laura ohrfeigte ihn zum zweiten Mal in der ganzen Zeit, in der die beiden sich kannten.

„Sag doch einfach, wenn du mich nicht um dich herumhaben willst. Du warst derjenige der gesagt hat, dass ich dir nicht mehr aus dem Kopf gehe. Du hattest mir damals versprochen auf mich aufzupassen und mich zu retten, falls das nötig wäre. Und jetzt willst du das ich gehe? Du bist so verdammt kompliziert.", Laura war nun wirklich sauer. Sie war nun richtig beleidigt. Law rieb sich die Wange. Sie hatte recht, er hatte es versprochen.

„Hey, tut mir leid. Ich wollte damit nicht sagen, dass ich dich nicht weiterhin beschützen werde. Ich möchte nur das du glücklich bist.", Law sah seinen Fehler ein.

„Denkst du ich bin glücklich, nur, weil ich mit meinem Bruder reisen kann? Denkst du ich bin glücklich, nur, weil du es so siehst?", Laura war nun traurig. Verdammt, Law hatte sie traurig gemacht. Das war das letzte was er wollte.

„Ich verstehe. Es tut mir leid.", Law nahm Laura in seine Arme. „Ich verstehe was du meintest."

„Ich will bei dir bleiben. Das macht mich glücklich.", flüsterte Laura unter Tränen. Law streichelte über ihren Kopf um sie zu beruhigen.

„Es tut mir leid. Ich wollte dich nicht traurig machen. Natürlich darfst du bei mir bleiben.", flüsterte Law zurück. Er schob sie etwas weg um in ihr Gesicht zu schauen. Law legte seine Hände auf ihre Wangen und wischte ihr die Tränen weg.

„Du bist sehr viel schöner, wenn du nicht weinst.", lächelte Law. Laura lächelte auch etwas.

„Danke.", meinte Laura. Beide schauten sich so verliebt in die Augen, dass Law ihr Gesicht zu seinem zog. Sie waren dabei sich zu küssen, aber Law zögerte. Er hatte noch immer das Bild von Laura auf de Flamingos Schoss im Kopf, wie er sie küsste. Er wollte nicht, dass Laura ihn dafür hasste.

„Was ist los?", fragte Laura. Law drehte sich weg. Wollte er wirklich noch länger warten? Er wollte sie nicht wegen so einem dummen Fehler verlieren.

„Ich musste nur gerade an etwas denken. Es tut mir leid. Solange ich an die Dinge denke die…", fing Law an wurde aber von einem Kuss unterbrochen.

„Du denkst zu viel nach. Die Sache mit de Flamingo hat sich erledigt.", lächelte Laura, nachdem sie aufgehört hatte, ihn zu küssen. Law war verwirrt, weil das so unerwartet kam.

„Hat es dir die Sprache verschlagen?", kicherte sie. Law hatte ihr den Rücken zugekehrt und fasste sich auf seine Lippen. Ist das gerade wirklich passiert? Egal was es war, Law wollte das nochmal erleben.

„Hast du mich gerade geküsst? Wenn ja, kannst du es nochmal machen?", wollte Law wissen.

„Ich habe dich geküsst. Wieso? War das dein erster Kuss?", Laura war überrascht, aber bei genauerer Überlegung machte es schon Sinn.

„Ja leider. Zumindest war es mein erster richtiger Kuss.", Law war rot. Ihm war es peinlich das zuzugeben.

„Weißt du, das war mein erster nicht erzwungener Kuss. Und ich bin froh, dass du derjenige warst.", meinte Laura auch etwas verlegen. Law lächelte. Er nahm wieder ihr Gesicht und diesmal küsste er sie. Laura war etwas überrascht, erwiderte trotzdem den Kuss.

„Weißt du eigentlich, dass du mich zum glücklichsten Mann der Welt machst?", fragte Law nachdem sie aufgehört hatten sich zu küssen. Er legte ihre Stirn an seine.

„Ich weiß. Du machst mich zur glücklichsten Frau auf der Welt. Ich bin so froh bei dir sein zu können.", flüsterte Laura.

„Ich bin auch froh. Ich liebe dich.", lächelte Law zurück.

„Ich liebe dich auch.", antwortete Laura.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Laura hat ihre Entscheidung getroffen und damit hat sich alles in ihrem Leben geändert. Von der Marinesoldatin über Königin von Dressrosa zur festen Freundin des Kapitäns der Heart-piraten. Veränderung ist gut und es wurde langsam Zeit für eine Veränderung in Lauras Leben.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

 **Autoren Notiz:** **Ich habe es endlich geschafft. Ein gelungener Abschluss, aber noch ist es nicht vorbei. Freut euch auf ein letztes Kapitel.**


	11. Epilog

**Zeit für Veränderung**

 **Epilog**

Seit 2 Wochen reisten Laura und Law zusammen und noch glücklicher könnten beide nicht sein. Obwohl Laura ein Crew-Mitglied ist wird sie von Law besonders behandelt und die anderen störte es nicht. Wieso auch, sie wollten sich ja nicht mit dem Kapitän anlegen.

„Der Käpt'n ist seitdem seine Freundin in der Crew ist besser gelaunt als jemals zuvor. Jedoch frage ich mich, warum die zwei es immer noch meiden zusammen ins Bad zu gehen. Sie sind doch schon seit 3 Monaten oder so zusammen.", wunderte sich Shachi.

„Das geht euch nix an. Immerhin ist das die Entscheidung des Käpt'n.", meinte Laura daraufhin. Dann verließ sie die anderen und ging in ihr Schlafzimmer.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Law war nirgends auf dem Schiff zu finden und Bepo war auch nicht auffindbar.

„Bist du sicher, dass du das machen willst Käpt'n? Es ist doch noch nicht lange her, das du die Hochzeit mit, du weißt schon wem, verhindert hast.", Bepo war verwirrt.

„Nicht ich habe diese Hochzeit verhindert, sondern Laura. Außerdem ist es ihre Entscheidung ob sie das annimmt oder nicht. Ich will sie zu nix zwingen Bepo. Nicht so wie er es getan hat.", Law murmelte den letzten Teil. Er liebte sie wirklich über alles aber er wollte nicht, das sie ihn hasste. Auch wenn die Sache mit de Flamingo jetzt schon einen Monat oder so zurückliegt, hat er noch immer Angst sie zu verlieren.

„Außerdem weiß ich nicht ob sie mich auch heiraten will, wenn ich sie nicht frage. Du musst mir versprechen, es niemanden zu sagen, Bepo. Nicht einmal Shachi und Penguin, verstanden?", verlangte Law von Bepo, welcher sofort einwilligte. Es sollte sich als schwierig herausstellen, da Bepo sehr schnell mal Geheimnisse ausplaudert.

„Ist alles zu ihrer Zufriedenheit, Sir?", wollte eine junge Frau wissen. Sie war ungefähr so alt wie Laura. Law lächelte.

„Ja. Alles Bestens.", erwiderte er. Die Frau lächelte zurück.

„Ihre Freundin kann sich glücklich schätzen einen so aufmerksamen, netten jungen Mann wie sie es sind ihren Freund nennen zu dürfen.", die Frau ging wieder. Law und Bepo verließen den Laden und gingen zurück zum Schiff.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

„Ich hoffe euer kleiner Einkaufstrip hat sich gelohnt.", grinste Shachi die zwei an. Law ging einfach an ihm vorbei ins Innere des Schiffes.

„Falls du Laura suchst, die schläft schon Käpt'n. Sie hat ziemlich viel trainiert und ist nun erschöpft.", meinte Penguin. Law blieb stehen und schaute über die Schulter.

„Danke für die Info, Penguin. Falls sie aufwachen sollte, sag ihr ich sitze im Aufenthaltsraum und lese.", antwortete Law und ging in den Aufenthaltsraum. Law schaute die ganze Zeit auf den Ring, den er gekauft hatte und überlegte, ob er sie wirklich fragen wollte.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Auf der nächsten Insel wurde ihnen gesagt, der Sonnenuntergang soll wunderschön sein. Wenn dem wirklich so war, dann war der Sonnenuntergang der perfekte Zeitpunkt sie zu fragen.

„Wirklich? Wo ist eigentlich der beste Platz um den Sonnenuntergang zu sehen?", wollte Laura wissen.

„Auf der Klippe bei der Küste. Von da aus hat man den perfekten Blick auf das Meer und den Horizont.", bekam sie als Antwort. Lauras Augen fingen an zu strahlen. Sie drehte sich zu Law um und bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, lächelte er und sagte: „Einverstanden."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

„Laura, gefällt es dir bei mir?", fragte Law, als die beiden auf der Klippe an der Küste standen.

„Natürlich. Es ist tausendmal besser als bei de Flamingo. Immerhin zwingst du mich zu nix.", lächelte sie ihn an. Das Licht des Sonnenuntergangs färbte Lauras Gesicht in ein wunderschönes Gold.

‚Der Sonnenuntergang ist echt wunderschön. Komm schon Trafalgar Law, fass dir ein Herz.', dachte Law sich als er sah wie das Licht seine Freundin so wunderschön aussehen lässt.

„Du wolltest mir doch etwas sagen, Law. Was ist es denn?", Laura schaute ihn erwartungsvoll an. Law atmete tief ein und nahm Lauras Hände.

„Ich weiß, dass das vielleicht zu früh ist dich das zu fragen, weil es ja noch nicht lange her ist das du de Flamingo heiraten solltest. Und da ich nicht will das du mich hasst, möchte ich das du dir deine Entscheidung genau überlegst. Laura ich liebe dich über alles und möchte mit dir den Rest meines Lebens verbringen. Möchtest du meine Frau werden, Lorenor Laura?", sagte Law und hielt in seiner Hand einen Ring, nicht besonders groß oder schön verziert aber perfekt für Laura.

„Das kommt wirklich unerwartet.", Laura war leicht verwirrt.

„Ich verstehe vollkommen, wenn du nicht möchtest.", meinte Law leicht verlegen. Er schaute weg. Laura drehte ihn wieder zu ihr und lächelte ihn an.

„Ich würde wirklich liebend gerne die deine werden. Du bist immer so gut zu mir und ich liebe dich. Ja, ich möchte deine Frau werden.", lächelte Sie ihn an. Law nahm ihre rechte Hand und steckte den Ring auf ihren Ringfinger.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Die zwei waren also nun verlobt. Wenn sie wieder auf die Strohhüte trafen, wollten sie erst heiraten. Immerhin wollte Laura ihren Bruder als Trauzeugen haben.

 **Ende**


End file.
